


【盾冬叉】Sharp Edges

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 如果说史蒂夫·罗杰斯是任务，那么冬兵呢？布洛克·朗姆洛不知道，但让他二选一似乎又不太可能，那……除了照单全收，又能怎么办呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：NC-17，3ways, ABO

Should’ve played it safer from the start

Loved you like a house of cards

I let it fall apart

But all the things I couldn't understand

And never could’ve planned

They made me who I am

Put your nose in paperbacks

Instead of smoking cigarettes

These are years you're never getting back

Stay along the beaten path

I never listened when they said

Sharp edges have consequences

I guess that I had to find out for myself

Sharp edges have consequences now

Every scar is a story I can tell

We all fall down

We live somehow

We learn what doesn't kill us makes us stronger

 

01.

童年？

朗姆洛从小觉得这个词有毛病，如果他布洛克·朗姆洛他妈的有童年，那他还来这破小酒馆里干嘛？以美国队长纪念馆的介绍来看，冬兵那小兔崽子都比他看起来有童年，布鲁克林的出身虽然也没比布洛克好到哪里去，但撑死也就是一言不合和那些混小子打上几架，最起码不用担心被强暴或是性虐。朗姆洛心里清楚，他不能和眼前的金发美国甜心讨论这些，自己那堆烂事准保把这个九十岁高龄的全美道德模范吓出心脏病来。

嗯！如果超级士兵会得心脏病的话。

朗姆洛选择了逃避，就像往常任何时候那样，他随口扯了个估计明天酒醒了就不记得的谎。抿了口手边那杯啤酒，事实上那酒已经被握得有点不那么冰了，就连上头的泡沫都泛着苦味。

朗姆洛实在招架不住大胸甜心那漂亮的蓝眼睛，他觉得自己手心出汗了，或许是杯壁上渗出的水汽？朗姆洛不知道，他只是大大咧咧地随手往裤子上一抹也就算了。这似乎是个仪式，一完成朗姆洛立马就编出了个离家出走的孩子流落街头混帮派，却被神盾局副局长亚历山大·皮尔斯看上，改邪归正的老掉牙的“励志”故事。好几次编不下去了，朗姆洛就用叹气和灌酒瞒混过关。但这个金发男人却信以为真，错把朗姆洛在脑海里编故事的停顿，当作痛苦回忆的哽咽，他伸手拍了拍朗姆洛的肩以示安慰，“都过去了！一切都会好起来的！”

朗姆洛愣了好一会儿，这才点了点头，一口饮尽杯中的残酒，“嗯！都过去了！”

史蒂夫是个非常老派的阿尔法，骨子有种与生俱来的绅士气质，他又为朗姆洛点了杯酒，甚至贴心地买了单。七十年前的阿尔法绝对不会让一个欧米伽买单，当然，朗姆洛也是时至今日才知道这一点。为此，朗姆洛不得不说，自从性别平权之后，他最大的遗憾就是开始猛然兴起的AA制，那些个窝囊废阿尔法平日里看不起欧米伽，一到买单就立马高呼“平权”，恨不得已死证明自己就是个实打实的“平权主义者”。

对此，史蒂夫一笑而过，说有些传统从来都不该改变。他坚持要送朗姆洛回家，理由是欧米伽自己回家不安全。讲道理哪个阿尔法有种染指神盾局特战队长，即使那人是个欧米伽。朗姆洛不由自主地开始思索到底有谁那么想不开？一时失神，脑海里闪过一双绿楚楚可怜的绿色眼眸，朗姆洛甩了甩头，强制把那小兔崽子从脑海里清了出去。

“怎么了，布洛克？”

朗姆洛从史蒂夫的语气里听出了一丝丝关切，他自然而然地嘴角上扬勾起一个痞到极致的笑，他甚至都把手搭着美国甜心那包裹在衬衫里呼之欲出的胸膛上了，“我到了，甜心，要不要上来喝杯咖啡？”

美国精神领袖明显愣了一下，耳根瞬间染上了一丝绯红，“大半夜喝咖啡，你会睡不着的！”这下子反而是朗姆洛愣住了。有没有搞错，这句话一般跟喝咖啡没半点关系对吧！而且现在才不到九点，去你妈的大半夜。经历了软磨硬泡，朗姆洛最终勉强得到了一个美国甜心的晚安吻，在那双蓝宝石般的眸子注视下，极尽风骚地扭着屁股走进楼道。朗姆洛若无其事地进了房间，还特意走到窗边和楼下的金发男人招了招手，等史蒂夫安心离开后，朗姆洛这才把枪收回后腰，在那对夫妻堪称震惊的注目礼下，悠哉悠哉地离开，赶回九头蛇基地。

倒不是说朗姆洛有多敬业，只是皮尔斯要求他今晚“约会”结束后汇报任务，因此朗姆洛就算百般不情愿还是不得不回去。也好，路上顺便捎斤李子。等朗姆洛慢悠悠地晃回基地，皮尔斯早在冬日战士的房间里坐得不耐烦了。冬兵乖乖地喝着牛奶，看到朗姆洛进来，那双无神的绿眼睛瞬间亮了一下，“爹地~”资产那撒娇般的话语，把皮尔斯惊出来一身鸡皮疙瘩。朗姆洛被这幅景象逗乐了，但他不敢笑，只是硬憋着，故作面无表情地伸手揉了揉冬兵那头半长的棕发，颇好的手感让朗姆洛非常满意。他洗了几个李子递给冬兵，嘱咐他乖乖坐好，这才和皮尔斯走到房外汇报情况。

皮尔斯始终对洞察计划不放心，又是解冻冬日战士，又是派朗姆洛勾引美国队长。这大概是史上最愚蠢的任务，作为雇佣兵，朗姆洛觉得为了钱，自己付出实在太多了。

其实朗姆洛告诉史蒂夫的也不全是假话，最起码流落街头那部分是真的，混帮派是另一种混法，但本质上都是那么一回事。一个从小被人糟蹋过的欧米伽，根本不会在乎是被派去色诱还是什么别的。朗姆洛的恩师曾经说过，身体就是朗姆洛的本钱。朗姆洛不在意当年为了活命，勾引冬日战士，并且几十年来用自己的身体与冬兵捆绑，成为令人闻风丧胆的冬日战士的资产管理员。即使这会让不少人暗地里叫他“冬兵的婊子”。

当然，那只是一切开始的地方，朗姆洛能一步一步爬上特战队长的位置，靠的是实力，所有碍事的人都死了。怎么死的，自然是秘密，朗姆洛对此守口如瓶，他坚信他会将秘密作为陪葬品带进棺材。这也是皮尔斯重用他的原因之一。朗姆洛虽是个欧米伽，但作为模仿大师的弟子，朗姆洛在临近发情期都能把比他壮两倍的阿尔法按地上暴揍，更别说这个心狠到人神共愤的欧米伽几乎没有所谓的底线可言。

皮尔斯再次强调这次任务的重要性，并叮嘱朗姆洛特别时期得使出特别手段，临走前还顺手拍了把朗姆洛那挺翘的臀部。朗姆洛毫不顾忌地朝顶头上司比了个中指，然而这个举动得到皮尔斯的一声嗤笑，朗姆洛闻得出来，那个西装革履的阿尔法觉得他这个举动很辣。

朗姆洛回到房间，冬兵已经啃完了一颗李子，又自己抓了一颗。看到朗姆洛回来，那双绿眼睛再次亮了起来，“爹地……”

“乖！”朗姆洛伸手揉了一把冬兵的头发，把他从地上拉起来，“爹地帮你洗个澡。”冬兵是喜欢洗澡的，其他的暂且不提，光是洗到一半，能掐着朗姆洛的脖子，把他按在玻璃窗上来了一发，就让冬兵兴奋到不能自已。从站立的体位被操到跪到地上，朗姆洛的脸几乎被那只铁手臂按进浴室地上的积水里。等折腾回床上都不知道几点了，朗姆洛做了一夜的噩梦，关于童年——那个所谓的童年。

朗姆洛的梦没有色彩，没有画面，却满溢着恐惧和黑暗。他听不到啜泣声，只觉得喉头腥甜，苦楚伴随着那段痛苦到不愿回忆的过往，无人可以倾诉，只能嚼碎了，配着鲜血硬是往肚里咽。童年，朗姆洛永远的梦魇。但只能靠酒精和大麻麻痹自己的日子，根本称不上是童年吧……

朗姆洛猛然惊醒过来，眼前一片黑暗，他喘了半天才平复下来，发觉自己被一只铁手臂箍住，微凉的质感让他感到安心不少，也才得以沉沉睡去。也不知又过了多久，朗姆洛再次被吵醒，而紧接着那罪魁祸首——闹钟，被一只铁手臂硬生生捏碎了。朗姆洛挣扎着起来，又被那只已经带上了朗姆洛体温的铁手臂勾着脖颈拖了回去，“逼崽子！你他妈的放开你老子！”朗姆洛睡得迷迷糊糊，却得硬撑着起来，但硬是挣了半天没挣开，“妈的！反了你……”

“去哪？”冬兵睡眼惺忪地将朗姆洛按回床上，一脸没打扰美梦的怒气。

“你他妈的说老子该去哪？！”朗姆洛气不打一处来，昨晚折腾了大半夜，累得朗姆洛几乎一沾枕头就睡过去了，再加上被噩梦打搅，朗姆洛的不爽全写在脸上，“当然他妈的是任务！”

冬兵沉默了几秒，还是放开了朗姆洛，那双绿眼睛里的委屈都快溢出来了，“爹地……”

朗姆洛对此视而不见，听而不闻，他用最快的速度洗漱，穿戴好，然后花了近十分钟用发胶打理好发型。“听着！李子给你洗好了，放在冰箱里，想吃自己拿！”朗姆洛冲到床边，一把捏住冬兵的脸，“懂？”冬兵乖乖点头，闭上眼睛，继续睡了过去。朗姆洛叹了口气，准备离开基地去神盾局总部，却接到了皮尔斯的紧急召唤。

火急火燎赶到神盾局总部，一进皮尔斯办公室就被四五个阿尔法特工按地上了。如果不是皮尔斯那衣冠禽兽，好端端地坐在办公桌前，朗姆洛都开始反思自己什么时候身份暴露了。被强制注射了发情的药剂，朗姆洛没有反抗，他的眼睛甚至都没眨一下。他心里也清楚，这个任务拖太久了。倒不是说朗姆洛觉得自己对那个金发碧眼的大胸甜心没有吸引力，而是美国队长实在传统得让布洛克估计失误——一个半月他们才约会了三次，而且个金发阿尔法甚至不知道第三次约会就意味着上床。

一注射完药剂，皮尔斯就让人放开了朗姆洛，那几个阿尔法特工拍了拍朗姆洛的肩，说着祝他一切顺利的屁话。朗姆洛有点莫名其妙，皮尔斯难得好心的解释了，“他们都觉得希望你和罗杰斯队长能捅破这层窗户纸，朗姆洛队长，我会给你放三天假，工作的事可以先放放！”那几个阿尔法特工嬉嬉笑笑地离开皮尔斯的办公室，说着神盾局的福利就是好，还为员工的性福着想……

“让他标记你，但务必做好避孕措施。”等那几个特工一离开，皮尔斯不容置疑地将手里的玻璃杯递给朗姆洛，桌上放着九头蛇特制的避孕药。那绿色的药丸看得朗姆洛头皮发麻，但他还是默不作声地干咽了下去，还差点没因为药丸奇怪的形状卡在喉咙里。皮尔斯还算是体恤下属，朗姆洛每年发情期，都会帮他解冻冬兵，提醒他做好避孕措施，甚至会定期给他准备甜食，即使朗姆洛并不喜欢吃。要不是知道皮尔斯就是戴着体恤下属的面具惺惺作态，朗姆洛都觉得他是不是暗恋自己……

朗姆洛很快就要进入发情期了，他甚至感觉到自己的裤子快湿透了，此时此刻他必须马上去训练室找到美国队长，否则后果不堪设想——为了这个任务，皮尔斯下令洗掉了冬兵对朗姆洛的标记。所以不找到罗杰斯队长的后果，大概就是神盾局上下加起来几百个失控的阿尔法大打出手，朗姆洛想都不敢想自己会不会打死几个。用力甩了甩头，朗姆洛觉得自己现在闻起来像块朗姆酒巧克力，腻得让人难以下咽。

事实证明，冲进训练室并且当着黑寡妇的面，强吻了金发甜心，并不是个好办法。反正三天后，一众美队拥护者看到朗姆洛的眼神都不太对，就连鹰眼这种欧米伽，看到朗姆洛都会流里流气地吹个口哨。不过还好，神盾局内部并没有给朗姆洛取什么奇怪的外号，毕竟他已经是“冬兵的婊子”了，再做“美队的婊子”有点莫名的奇怪……


	2. Chapter 2

发情期来得这么强烈，并不完全是那支药剂的错，或许也跟标记被洗掉了有关，但在热潮涌来之时这些都已经不复重要了。朗姆洛强吻美国大兵的同时，娜塔莎自然而然地掏出了手机。朗姆洛不在乎，他也不是不知道娜塔莎什么性子，拍完照她就会离开了。但他没想到的是，这段视频会在神盾局内部网疯传。

好在史蒂夫还想得到拿出四倍忍耐力，这才没把朗姆洛就地正法，“娜塔莎，能先回避一下吗？”他制止了正在录像的红发女人，但仍对她保持该有的绅士风度，作为阿尔法中的阿尔法，史蒂夫理所当然的把女性阿尔法也列进需要保护的范围。娜塔莎耸了耸肩，嘴里的泡泡糖因为过大而爆破，似乎正控诉着她有多么惋惜，谁能拒绝一场真人版小电影呢？

等黑寡妇离开，史蒂夫才把脱得几乎只剩胸前两条交叉带的朗姆洛搂进怀里，“忍一忍，好吗？”作为一个传统的阿尔法，史蒂夫完全不想自己和恋人的第一次在这种情况下进行。也许朗姆洛不会喜欢花，但至少应该共进晚餐，再交换个誓言什么的。而且他们才约会三次，这样的进度太快了，难道不应该婚后再考虑性行为吗？但朗姆洛就完全不同了，他从来都不在乎打野战，那完全是会让他兴奋的事之一。他已经不由自主地攀上了史蒂夫的脖颈，双腿发软，裤子完全湿透，湿乎乎的贴在腿上，特别难受。史蒂夫也知道现在自家男友的情况不容乐观，让欧米伽自己熬过发情期，那一定是他的阿尔法没有尽到应尽的义务。

朗姆洛现在闻起来就像快朗姆酒巧克力，甜味里飘荡着一丝淡淡的酒香，换做冬兵早就不管三七二十一，直接就地正法，管他有多少人围观，野战反而让朗姆洛更亢奋。但史蒂夫是不一样的。他释放出信息素，安抚已经开始索吻的朗姆洛，“布洛克，我不能乘人之危，我们还没到标记的这一步，我去给你拿抑制剂……”

“上次出任务注射了太多抑制剂！这次失效了！”朗姆洛的这句话差点没把金发阿尔法弄懵了，要不是朗姆洛此刻满脑子都只有“做爱”这两个字，他估计自己会揍眼前的美国精神领袖，“士兵，别拿七十年前的那一套糊弄老子！二十一世纪他妈的不流行拿着结婚证做爱了！”朗姆洛扯掉了自己的皮带，但史蒂夫眼疾手快，拉住了他那下坠的裤头，“欧米伽不应该在阿尔法面前宽衣解带！而且说脏话可不好，布洛克你是个欧米伽，得注意你的言辞。”

“哦？”朗姆洛掰开了史蒂夫拽着他裤头的手，把落到脚踝的裤子踢出去，热潮来袭，透明的液体顺着那肌肉结实的大腿滴落，不一会儿已经积了一小摊，“那……敬爱的美国队长，你准备怎么罚我？”

这句话让美国队长最后的理智“啪”的一声崩裂了，反应过来的时候，他已经分开朗姆洛的双腿，将人抵在墙上，不管不顾地进攻。黑发欧米伽彻底进入发情期，过分湿润的穴口，因为抽插的动作，发出了淫秽的水声，朗姆洛从来不抑制自己的呻吟，他甚至特别喜欢在做爱的时候，肆无忌惮的浪叫。朗姆洛确信把自己举着操的超级士兵是个处男，他的抽插毫无章法，甚至说毫无技术可言。但早已习惯被粗暴对待的欧米伽，反而因此被快感完全淹没。终于在朗姆洛射了第三次的时候，史蒂夫在他体内成结了，恨不得就此把他灌满，“布洛克，我爱你！”史蒂夫近乎信誓旦旦地说着，下一秒咬破了朗姆洛颈侧的腺体。发情期的怀孕率是百分之九十以上，当然前提是朗姆洛没被皮尔斯逼着吃了避孕药。

“叫声爹地听听！”朗姆洛趁着结还没消退，将头靠在史蒂夫的胸上，出口调戏金发甜心。

“你知道我年纪比你大得多对吧！”史蒂夫眨了眨眼，那头一向梳得一丝不苟的金发，因为刚才的剧烈运动而散乱，脸庞也有几分绯红，“不过如果你喜欢，以后只有我们两的时候，我可以叫你爹地。”朗姆洛挑了挑眉，那双金棕色的眸子心满意足地眯上了，此刻的黑发欧米伽慵懒得像只豹子，正吃饱喝足悠闲地甩着尾巴。

朗姆洛就这么睡着了，等他再次醒来，已经被史蒂夫带回了家，安置在柔软的床上，身边环绕着一圈枕头。“醒了？”史蒂夫坐在床沿，俯身给了朗姆洛一个吻，“想不想吃点什么？”朗姆洛摇了摇头，抓了个枕头垫在已经酸软到不行的腰下。“多少吃点，我去给你做！”史蒂夫还是起了身，帮朗姆洛把被子掖好。

趁史蒂夫出去，朗姆洛扶着腰坐了起来，昨晚被冬兵折腾了大半个晚上，没怎么睡。今天又被史蒂夫折腾一次，再加上多年未经历发情期，朗姆洛觉得昨晚就有点发肿的下体，现在更是难受了。发情期的欧米伽有筑巢情结，虽然没有任何科学依据，但很多欧米伽都会不由自主地这么做。比如现在，朗姆洛就非常不习惯史蒂夫房里的陈设，他更习惯九头蛇基地那张什么都没有的床，有冬兵在他就能安心不少。想到这里朗姆洛不由自主地担心起来，也不知道小兔崽子听不听罗林斯的话？会不会赌气不吃东西？会不会因为见不到自己而发飙？朗姆洛边想着那双狗狗般楚楚可怜的绿眼睛，边尽量把那几个抱枕挪得更顺眼些，他甚至试图把床推去靠墙。他喜欢背贴着墙睡，这让朗姆洛安心一些。

史蒂夫刚好端着餐盘，推门进来，“怎么下床了！”瞧见朗姆洛正在挪床，金发甜心立马将餐盘放到床头，赶紧过来帮忙。这下史蒂夫确信娜塔莎说的了，发情期的欧米伽果然有筑巢情结。

在史蒂夫的帮助下，朗姆洛重新布置好了床，这才心满意足地窝进靠墙的位置，窝在自己新一任阿尔法怀里喝着蔬菜汤。朗姆洛有那么一瞬间渴望过这样的太平日子。没有什么神盾局、九头蛇，不必卷进种种纷争，只需要自由自在的生活。不需要在刀尖上舔血，不需要枕着格洛克提心吊胆地入睡，不需要被噩梦惊醒却不敢放声哭泣。在发情期的时候，也能有人照顾，有人疼爱……

朗姆洛不知道，是不是所有欧米伽都有过这种想法，希望赤身裸体的窝在被窝里，被下班回家的阿尔法搂进怀里，来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，在床上分享一份垃圾食品，最后在爱人怀里安心睡去。这也许是朗姆洛所想象得到的最幸福的活法，至少不需要发情期全靠抑制剂。没有痛苦的过去，没有未知的未来，只有触手可及的现在——一个温暖的怀抱，一场尽兴的性爱。

吃完饭，朗姆洛的下一波热潮也到了。这一次，朗姆洛有意选了传教士体位。史蒂夫已经开始上道了，有意无意蹭过敏感点的快感，让朗姆洛从头顶到脚尖都是酥麻的。也许是这一次太过舒服，朗姆洛奖励了几乎没有不应期的超级士兵一发口活。金发甜心哪里试过这个，他倒在床上，胸口起伏着，把朗姆洛揽进怀里，“布洛克，你真是太棒了！”此刻的美国队长，闻起来像支木质鸢尾，却又环绕着淡淡的麝香，勾得朗姆洛都有几分沉醉其中。

“你该叫我什么？说话要算话，士兵。”朗姆洛当然还记得史蒂夫答应了他什么，好容易抓住机会当然得调戏一下。

“爹地……”说出这个词的时候，美国大兵的脸都红了，那双天空般湛蓝的眸子之中，一抹极易被忽略的绿呼之欲出，朗姆洛微微一愣，不由自主地想到了……冬兵。


	3. Chapter 3

半夜被噩梦惊醒，朗姆洛剧烈地呼吸，冷汗直冒，试图平复下来，但挥之不去的记忆在脑海里闪现，缓了半天朗姆洛还是惊魂不定，满脑子都是那些不愿回忆的过往，也不知是不是因为太久没经历发情期，有点激素分泌失调，眼泪竟不由自主地涌了出来。

史蒂夫被身旁黑发欧米伽整出的动静吵醒，刚想开口问怎么了，却发现朗姆洛在偷偷抹眼泪。一时间心疼得史蒂夫心都揪了起来，他心里清楚，一定是朗姆洛梦勾起了什么痛苦的回忆。史但蒂夫没有开口安慰，他知道朗姆洛不吃这套，金发阿尔法选择闭上眼装睡，翻来覆去了好一会儿，才嘟囔着“布洛克”，伸手把朗姆洛搂进怀里。背靠着史蒂夫丰满的胸膛，朗姆洛突然间放松了下来，悄悄翻了个身，把头埋进金发阿尔法胸口，淡淡的鸢尾花香，夹杂着些许麝香，让朗姆洛异常安心，不一会儿就再次沉沉睡去。

一觉睡到自然醒，朗姆洛直接撞进了金发阿尔法的怀抱，还得到了一个不带丝毫情欲的早安吻。跑完步回来的史蒂夫，洗完澡、做好早餐，才来叫朗姆洛起床，“早上好，爹地……”金发甜心的脸有点红，明显还在害羞。

“早上好，甜心！”朗姆洛觉得有点好笑，明明该做的，不该做的都做了，到底有什么可害羞的。

掏空的土司里有个半生不熟的荷包蛋，看得朗姆洛有几分难受，不好的记忆一瞬间席卷而来，生鸡蛋的腥味几乎从胃里翻滚而上，恶心得布洛克差点没当场吐出来。史蒂夫看出来朗姆洛不对劲，他立马把餐盘转了个向，“这个才是你的。”热腾腾的朗姆酒巧克力，外加一块黑森林蛋糕。朗姆洛微微一愣，史蒂夫有心了，不清楚他的喜好，也就多做了几种花样。史蒂夫也知道布洛克抽烟，不太吃甜的，看朗姆洛微微皱眉，赶紧补充道，“黑巧克力做的，不会太甜。我把白兰地改成了朗姆酒……”发情期的欧米伽体力耗尽太多，为了孕育新生命而导致激素失调，再温顺的欧米伽情绪都会有点失控。因此甜食绝对是发情期过后，欧米伽最好的食物选择。朗姆洛有点感动，伸手轻抚超级士兵的脸庞，却没说什么。史蒂夫只是朝朗姆洛淡淡一笑，两人就这么依偎着享受早餐。

“布洛克，我有说过你长得很好看吗？”

朗姆洛懒得动手，史蒂夫正在喂他吃黑森林蛋糕，被这话挑起兴趣，朗姆洛难以抑制地笑出声，“没人跟我说过，超级士兵的审美有问题？”阿尔法大多喜欢那种长得漂亮的欧米伽，就像入侵地球的邪神那样，有张姣好的脸蛋。

“不！”史蒂夫立马出声反驳，他摸了摸朗姆洛那头还没来得及打上发胶的黑发，“你是那种越看越好看的那种，特别是你打架的时候，让人完全移不开眼。看你打沙袋，我都恨不得自己是沙袋！”

朗姆洛“噗呲”一声笑了出来，“没有我，你可怎么办啊！”

度过了三天梦境一般，幸福得完全不真实的发情期，让朗姆洛有种这要不是因为这是任务，自己都要爱上史蒂夫的错觉——温柔又贴心的金发大胸甜心，简直是所有欧米伽的梦中情人。任务，去他妈的任务！老子先享受完再说。

发情期过后，朗姆洛和史蒂夫吻别，慢悠悠地晃回九头蛇基地。路上买了两盒12寸的披萨，还捎了鸡翅和奶油培根意面，路过水果店买了两斤李子，又顺手在路边买了一捧木质鸢尾。朗姆洛对天发誓，他只是可怜那个卖花的小欧米伽！好吧……他也怕冬兵闻出来他身上的味道不太一样。

“队长，你终于回来了！”杵在门口抽烟的罗林斯，人高马大的阿尔法看到朗姆洛立马将把烟屁股丢地上，用鞋尖捻灭了，“你赶紧去看看，资产正绝食抗议呢！”

“不吃就让他饿着。”朗姆洛哼了一声，他有意无意地避开罗林斯右脸嘴角下的伤疤——那是十多年前罗林斯为了朗姆洛，去药店偷药留下的。随着年龄的增长，那个伤疤也一直都在。罗林斯重新点上烟，刚吸了一口，烟就被朗姆洛顺走了，在前者略微震惊的表情中，朗姆洛吸了一口，表情几乎是刚刚到了高潮。三天没碰烟，瘾早就上来了，就是这破烟差了些，“你就不能换点好烟？”

“抽习惯了！”

两人有一搭没一搭地聊了一会，朗姆洛拍了拍罗林斯的肩，从他口袋里顺走了半包烟，“去买包好的吧！别他妈的装得跟没钱似的。”说完，这才推门进了房间。门刚开一个抱枕猝不及防地飞了过来，直接砸在朗姆洛脸上，“你他妈的什么毛病？！”

“爹地？”罪魁祸首正一脸委屈的表情，难以置信地看着朗姆洛，“饿……”

“饿死你活该！”朗姆洛把那袋李子搁茶几上，找不到花瓶，就拿了个大号扎啤杯把那束鸢尾花插上，这才坐到沙发上，“过来吧！”冬兵立马扑了过来，在朗姆洛怀里蹭来蹭去，窝在朗姆洛怀里，就着他的手吃比萨。“自己吃！爹地也饿了！”朗姆洛帮冬兵的机械臂上戴好手套，把那两盒比萨递给冬兵，自己只拿了一块，就动手去拆意面的盒子。刚打开，冬兵闻到味道立马丢下比萨凑了过来，硬是要抢奶油培根意面吃。朗姆洛无奈，只得把培根挑出来喂冬兵，等培根吃完了，冬兵也对那盘面失去了兴趣，自顾自地吃比萨，朗姆洛这才能开始进食。鸡翅朗姆洛拿了一个，剩下的都被冬兵吃得干干净净，骨头整整齐齐的摆回餐盒里。

“爹地，你……闻起来，很……奇怪。”吃完饭，冬兵趴在朗姆洛背上蹭来蹭去，舌尖在朗姆洛那个依然有几分红肿的腺体上徘徊。

“热得要命，别粘着我！”因为史蒂夫的标记，冬兵那清冷的雪松味阿尔法信息素，反而让朗姆洛有几分晕眩。冬兵似乎没有太抵触史蒂夫的信息素，他嗅了一会儿，说这个味道很熟悉。朗姆洛也没来得及多想，就被皮尔斯招去汇报任务了，后者对洞察计划目前的进度仍不满意，毕竟美国队长是个棘手的潜在威胁。“我看过你和美队的对练记录，各有输赢。特战队加上冬兵能干掉罗杰斯吗？”皮尔斯的问题让朗姆洛不知道如何作答，他心里清楚第一次对打他拼尽全力还是没能赢，而之后史蒂夫知道他是个欧米伽多多少少会让着布洛克，还是把控着不要输得太明显，更别说开始交往之后了。但如果拿冬兵对付史蒂夫，这又是个不确定因素——一提到和美国队长沾边的东西，冬兵就会失控，几十年来都是噗呲。皮尔斯见布洛克沉默了，索性也放弃了这个问题，指尖有意无意地敲着桌面，转而饶有兴致地问朗姆洛发情期过得怎么样。

“不好，”直觉告诉朗姆洛，他不能说实话，“他是个处……”

朗姆洛还没说完，皮尔斯就笑着挥了挥手，“希望你高潮装得够像！不要让他有所怀疑！”

“……”朗姆洛在心中朝皮尔斯比了中指，这个人面兽心的老阿尔法借着工作之余调戏朗姆洛已经不是一次两次了，这也是朗姆洛一直想脱离九头蛇的原因之一。这件事朗姆洛筹备了十多年，从接手冬兵成为资产管理员开始，他就知道九头蛇不是人待的地方。仍有价值的，升官发财；失去价值的，死路一条。当初那批供冬兵挑选的欧米伽一出那间实验室就遭受了机枪扫射，之后每一个人身上又被补了好几枪。这件事朗姆洛一辈子都不会忘记。因此，自从被皮尔斯派去勾引美国队长，朗姆洛心里就清楚，史蒂夫是他逃离这里的契机。他想离开，当然，最好带上冬兵一起。但朗姆洛心里也清楚，前提是毁掉九头蛇，最起码明面上的。于是，朗姆洛劝说皮尔斯提前解冻冬兵，说是让冬兵更好的适应，暗地里却开始不断给冬兵灌输“你只能听爹地”的思想。而到了训练场上，朗姆洛有意无意地约史蒂夫对练，在训练场上释放些若有若无的信息素勾引那个看起来正经得能背出美国宪法的高龄处男。在史蒂夫还在和朗姆洛保持完美微笑的阶段，后者就冲上去用恩师所教授的技巧，拼尽全力暴揍史蒂夫，虽然最后还是落败了。但那三下电棍，还是让金发男人印象深刻，下了训练就红着脸问朗姆洛愿不愿意出去喝一杯……朗姆洛揉了揉太阳穴，收回了思绪。

那次和皮尔斯的谈话后，又这么耗了一个多月，朗姆洛带着特战队跟着史蒂夫出了不少任务，每次史蒂夫都会在跳下飞行器前向朗姆洛索要一个吻。如果忽略诺曼诺夫特工那暗含深意的眼神，一切都还算顺利。

直到尼克·弗瑞提出要推迟整个洞察计划，皮尔斯慌了神，仓促派出了冬日战士。准备不够充分，朗姆洛又不能出面，只能眼睁睁看着独眼逃了。冬兵的第二波暗杀，跟踪弗瑞去了史蒂夫的公寓。眼睁睁看着史蒂夫掷出盾牌，躲在暗处的朗姆洛心都提到嗓子眼了。好在冬兵用机械臂接下了攻击，反手就给丢了回去。朗姆洛连喘口气的机会都没有，就见史蒂夫被逼退了几步，艰难地接下盾牌。还好还好，可别伤到史蒂夫那张帅脸。朗姆洛这才把心放回肚子里，招呼冬兵收队。

事情开始失控，皮尔斯派朗姆洛带人去医院，确保尼克·弗瑞抢救无效死亡。在医院走廊朗姆洛遇到了垂头丧气的史蒂夫，他上前拍了拍金发男人的背，“我很抱歉……”

史蒂夫回身抱住了黑发欧米伽，“我没保护好他，我害怕将来有一天我会保护不了你……”

“没有那一天。”朗姆洛任由史蒂夫抱着，把手指插进了那头金发里，至少杀我的不会是冬兵……


	4. Chapter 4

皮尔斯紧急召回史蒂夫回神盾局总部会谈，朗姆洛也被要求带领特战队随时待命。罗林斯掏出烟盒，自己叼上一根，给朗姆洛递上一根。朗姆洛心烦意乱，摆了摆手说不想抽。罗林斯耸了耸肩，也没多说什么就按原计划带了两个特战队员离开了。朗姆洛则是继续倚在办公室门口等史蒂夫，他心里清楚接下来会发生什么，以史蒂夫那执拗的性子，朗姆洛不觉得这个高龄老兵会“改正归邪”，再说了皮尔斯已经下了死命令——一旦美国队长拒绝投诚，就不计一切代价拿下。朗姆洛烦躁得不得了，也不知过了多久，史蒂夫才从办公室里走了出来。金发男人看起来心情并不好，他伸手搭着朗姆洛的后颈，将他揽过来，亲吻他的额头，似乎心情也会随之好一些。

两人一前一后进了电梯，史蒂夫再次吻住了朗姆洛，未加深这个吻就被打断了——电梯门开了，进来了两个特工。史蒂夫皱了下眉，轻咳一声缓解尴尬，对着玻璃整了一下仪容。不一会儿，电梯又停了下来，罗林斯带着两个特战队员走了进来，一下子将史蒂夫团团围住。这下史蒂夫嗅出气氛不对了，他暗中握了一下朗姆洛的手，压低声音说道，“保护好自己。”他似乎认定了，朗姆洛不是叛徒。朗姆洛一瞬间心都化了，又是愧疚又是心疼。甜心，你知道这里只有你一个是不同阵营的吗？

战局在一瞬间开启，场面混乱得可怕，朗姆洛甚至觉得被自己人击中了肋骨。很快史蒂夫就放倒了所有人，仔细检查了朗姆洛，确认他没事这才松了口气，伸手将他抱住，“没事吧……”

“没事……”朗姆洛淡淡一笑，猛地掏出电棍就狠狠给史蒂夫来了一下，金发阿尔法的面部近乎狰狞，那双蓝色眼眸里的惊讶一点一点化为失望。朗姆洛随即跳开，双手举起，看似投降，实则紧握着电棍，“我只想告诉你，队长，这不是私人恩怨。”话音未落，朗姆洛左腿后踢电梯壁，借力跳起，扑上去骑在史蒂夫肩上，对着他的脖颈就是一技电击。朗姆洛心里清楚，戏得做足，皮尔斯可能就在监控后边观战。

史蒂夫似乎不舍得对朗姆洛下狠手，他甚至没掏盾牌，“我看就是私人恩怨，布洛克，告诉我。我做错了什么？”

“好吧！这就是私人恩怨！”朗姆洛再次扑上去，又给了史蒂夫一电棍，后者猛地握住了朗姆洛的手腕，飙出去的电棍正好击碎了监控器，朗姆洛松了口气，微微勾起嘴角，“爹地的腰都要被你折腾断了！”

隔墙有耳。

朗姆洛的口型如是说道，说完，便义无反顾地吻住了史蒂夫，完成那个进了电梯就未完成的吻。史蒂夫有点懵，却还是跟着朗姆洛一起把所有特工身上的监听器，连带对讲机、耳麦全给踩碎了。“甜心，我知道你有很多想问爹地的。但这不是个解释的好地方，我只能告诉你：我是九头蛇。非自愿的那种。上你的床，让你标记，都是皮尔斯给我的任务。我计划了十多年，准备逃离九头蛇，而机会只有一次。”朗姆洛看了眼腕表，朝电梯的控制面板开了两枪，“攻破这个电梯只需要不到十分钟。”

“你一直在骗我？”史蒂夫那双湛蓝的眸子一瞬间有几分委屈，甚至泛起了一点让人极易忽略的绿。

“是，也不完全是……但我没什么好辩解的。”朗姆洛觉得心一瞬间凉了半截，他不知道这是为什么，这真的仅仅只是任务吗？事情已经失控了，我还当它是任务吗？亦或者我一直都在假公济私？

“这一切都是你计划好的？”史蒂夫都快哭了，如此晴天霹雳，一时间难以接受也算正常。

“对。”朗姆洛咬牙承认了，除了我爱上你这部分，当然，他没有说出这句话。但史蒂夫眼睛里的蓝一瞬间绽开了，他抓住了朗姆洛眼底转瞬即逝的爱意，金发阿尔法像抓到了救命稻草一般，他从本应该配枪的枪袋里掏出了一个盒子，单膝跪地，“我知道不是时候，但等解决了这些事，嫁给我好吗？我不会让你独自面对这些，至少不会让你在夜里偷偷抹眼泪，布洛克·朗姆洛，嫁给我。”盒子里是一枚款式非常简单的戒指，朗姆洛惊呆了，他从没想过会被求婚。

欧米伽都梦想过这个吧！心爱的阿尔法单膝跪地求婚，又有哪个欧米伽会说不？这是朗姆洛想都不敢想的，如果……如果能逃离这一切的话，和史蒂夫过日子好像也不错。希望冬兵也会喜欢……

“好！我嫁给你。”朗姆洛没反应过来，就听到自己这么说。

史蒂夫激动地为朗姆洛戴上戒指，并俯身吻了他，“我一定帮你争取，让你成为污点证人，申请证人保……不！我亲自保护你！”

“听着，罗杰斯！”朗姆洛拍了拍史蒂夫的脸，让他恢复理智，“我只有一个条件，你必须得答应我！我得带杀了弗瑞的凶手冬日战士走！”

“什么？！”史蒂夫的表情都崩了，他难以置信地看着朗姆洛，“为什么？！”

“冬兵他是无辜的，他被洗脑改造成杀人武器！”朗姆洛亲吻史蒂夫的嘴角，企图安抚他，“他是我的阿尔法，前阿尔法。他是詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，他还活着。他从没忘记过你，他是你的哥们，你的兄弟，你的巴基……”

“什么？”史蒂夫觉得这一天的冲击实在太大了，巴基居然还活着？还被改造成冬日战士？不对？！巴基他妈的还是布洛克的前阿尔法？！这些破事让美国队长都在心里爆了粗。

“别想这些没用的！操我！就现在！给你十分钟！”紧接着，朗姆洛和史蒂夫失控般地在观光电梯里做爱，为了快速解决战斗，史蒂夫甚至没时间为他润滑。等朗姆洛近乎虚脱的射出来第二次，史蒂夫还是硬邦邦的，而电梯门外已经传来撞门声，“不行！来不及了，我帮你吸出来！”朗姆洛的口活一直很棒，发情期那会儿，史蒂夫试过很多次，这次也一样，他很快就几近缴械投降了。

“你得射我体内！”朗姆洛吐出了史蒂夫的大家伙，倚在不知是哪个九头蛇特工身上，他抬高自己的臀部，让史蒂夫入侵。

史蒂夫快速抽插了几下，射在了朗姆洛体内，“为什么要……”

“你用盾牌突破，我留下。”朗姆洛浑身赤裸，只剩胸前的两交叉带和脚上的皮靴。

“不行，要走一起走。”史蒂夫想拿衣服帮朗姆洛套上，却被制止了。

“我不能走！我是冬兵管理员，我走了冬兵怎么办？！”朗姆洛看出了史蒂夫的在“巴基是我好兄弟”和“巴基跟我抢欧米伽”中纠结，他一巴掌呼了过去，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，看着我的眼睛，我只说一次……我爱你。你现在滚蛋，老子可以考虑给你生个崽子！”

史蒂夫还没从感动中缓过劲，就看到朗姆洛用那两个磁性手铐，把自己“钉”在了电梯栏杆上，“走！不然我发誓，这事完了老子他妈的就给自己做绝育！”

不多时，皮尔斯带人撬开电梯门，只看到了陷入昏迷，浑身赤裸，双手被吊在栏杆上双腿间流出白浊液体的黑发欧米伽，他身边倒着一圈阿尔法，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯不知所踪……

皮尔斯坐在办公桌前，看着重新穿戴整齐的朗姆洛，好半天才说出了句，“你是被罗杰斯操晕的？还是被那几个阿尔法操晕的？”西装革履的阿尔法，眼神还有意无意的在朗姆洛下半身飘忽不定，朗姆洛发誓，一定要亲自手刃这个老东西？！

皮尔斯未经朗姆洛签字，就派出冬日战士拦截美国队长，冬兵再次有了个任务失败记录。朗姆洛也带着特战队装模作样地逛了一圈，一眼瞄到诺曼诺夫强吻了史蒂夫，朗姆洛用上了全身的劲，才控制住自己不冲过去和红发阿尔法打一架。

一回九头蛇基地，朗姆洛就看到冬兵被带进实验室捆在仪器上。那可怜兮兮的绿眼睛里透着委屈，朗姆洛甚至来不及跟他交代下一步计划，皮尔斯就进来了，要求冬兵进行任务汇报。冬兵眼底闪过一丝朗姆洛从没见过的情感，他没有汇报任务，他说出来连朗姆洛都震惊的话，“桥上那个人，我认得他。”

完了。

朗姆洛觉得自己整个脑子一瞬间炸了。

冬兵在九头蛇眼里是武器，不需要所谓的情感和情商，有什么说什么，他根本不知道什么该说什么不该说。朗姆洛只能握紧双拳，眼睁睁看着那群白大褂给冬兵戴上口枷，那双翡翠般通透的眸子没有对焦，但朗姆洛看出了冬兵的不甘。他的冬兵在向他求救，恐惧充斥在那双不该有情绪的眸子里。他的冬兵咬着口枷，发出了痛苦的呻吟，泪水在那双绿色眼眸里打转。朗姆洛的心瞬间分崩离析，碎成齑粉，被无情的风吹散……

冬兵被重新洗脑，眸子里的所有东西都消失了，深棕色小卷毛无精打采地耷拉着，汗水顺着脸颊滴落，他的信息素很淡，朗姆洛几乎只能闻到疲惫。所有的研究人员一个个离开，朗姆洛伸手抚摸着冬兵的头发，后者乖巧地蹭了蹭，像只听话的小狼狗。“看着我的眼睛，士兵。”朗姆洛摘下了那个碍事的口枷，蹲下身子让自己平视冬兵的眼睛，“我只说一次，我爱你。”说着，他吻上了冬兵，后者微微一愣，居然回应了。这是冬兵的重启词，朗姆洛的吻是最后的启动按钮，能调取以往的记忆碎片。朗姆洛几乎十年没用了，他甚至不知道这对冬兵还有没有用。毕竟十年前的洗脑技术和今天相比，不可同日而语。但他不得不赌。“我是谁？”朗姆洛轻抚着冬兵的发，安抚他的情绪。

冬兵抬起头，面无表情地汇报，“布洛克·朗姆洛，我的……”

“你的，什么？”

绿眸子里闪过一丝朗姆洛期待了十多年的东西，人形武器依旧面无表情，说出了朗姆洛这辈子听过最色情的一个词，“爹地。”


	5. Chapter 5

痛。

朗姆洛痛苦地睁开眼，挣扎了半天也没能坐起来。

洞察计划失败了，一切按计划进行，朗姆洛亲手手刃了皮尔斯那个老变态，冬兵也把史蒂夫从水里拎了出来丢岸上。唯一失控的就是三曲翼，那破玩意儿直接砸在了朗姆洛身上。

朗姆洛伸出左手想遮挡那刺眼的阳光，却发现本该在中指上的订婚戒指不知所踪，连存在过的痕迹都没留下。他微微皱眉，却觉得半边脸生疼。

“队长，你终于醒了！”守在床边的罗林斯，看起来很激动，他甚至贴心地扶朗姆洛起来，在朗姆洛身后垫了个枕头，朗姆洛这才发现自己不在医院。喝了点水，询问了一下情况，才知道自己昏迷了好几个多月……

“队长，我有几件事要跟你说，你别难过……”罗林斯欲言又止的模样，让朗姆洛非常想踹他，但他还是应了一声。罗林斯递来了一个镜子，朗姆洛莫名其妙地接过，看到镜子中被伤疤占据的半张脸，朗姆洛愣了一下。很多欧米伽都特别在乎那张皮囊，一张漂亮的脸，是让很多阿尔法喜爱的标准之一。

蜿蜒且泛红的疤痕横跨过眼部，不过好在没伤到眼睛，伤痕有点吓人，但朗姆洛也不是那么在乎，他吹了个口哨，“酷！这样看起来还蛮帅的！”话语未落，朗姆洛就想到床笫之间，史蒂夫曾夸过他好看，冬兵也曾带着爱意轻抚他的脸庞，不由得暗自伤神。

“资产失踪了。”罗林斯的话并没有让朗姆洛有半点惊讶，九头蛇、神盾局接连倒台，谁还有闲情雅致去管一个生死不明的前资产？

“罗杰斯呢？”

“估计在索科维亚从空中砸城市什么的……”罗林斯本想点烟，却想到了朗姆洛的状况不乐观，赶紧收了起来。朗姆洛点了点头，史蒂夫继续做他的超级英雄，冬兵下落不明，但也不至于饿死。而他自己，就继续流浪吧……很好，就这样吧！

“你知道的，我不能送你去医院。”罗林斯似乎很烦躁，正在考虑怎么整理措辞，“整个三曲翼砸你身上，命都去了半条，血流了一身，我没注意到这个……”

“杰克，你到底想说什么？”朗姆洛皱了皱眉，眼眶处扯动伤疤，有几分生疼。

朗姆洛在三曲翼砸下来的时候，瞬间昏迷了过去，但很快就被疼痛活活弄醒。他艰难地爬出了废墟，下腹的下坠感和几乎浸在血里的裤子，都说明——他流产了。因为被强制吃了避孕药，朗姆洛就特别安心的整个发情期都没让史蒂夫戴套，而冬兵更喜欢射朗姆洛脸上，这么看来这个孩子是谁的完全显而易见。朗姆洛拖着被严重烧伤的半个身子，四处求救，求路过的人救救他的孩子。但所有人都避之不及，没有人愿意。直到罗林斯找到他，由于身份尴尬，只能随便包扎了一下，偷偷把人送进了家黑诊所。但，已经太迟了，才刚刚九周的孩子就这么没了。那半吊子医生，草草为朗姆洛做了清宫术，诊所连麻药都没有，罗林斯第一次听到比资产被洗脑时发出的，惨上十倍的惨叫。朗姆洛疼得死去活来，脸白得像张纸，下手术台的时候，腿软得连站着都吃力。罗林斯把朗姆洛安置好，黑发欧米伽近乎崩溃了，处于精神错乱的边缘，他除了喝酒就是嗑药，总是到处翻找着什么，罗林斯要帮忙，他还会发飙。有次朗姆洛发情期到了更离谱，罗林斯给他准备好食物和水，就回避了。三天后罗林斯回来一看，朗姆洛喝光了所有朗姆酒，吐得浑身都是血，已经昏迷不醒不知道多久了。

朗姆洛沉默地听完，“你跟我进行过几次这样的对话了？”

“……”罗林斯沉默了一会儿，“几天一次？几个月一次？我不知道。你有时候清醒，有时候……”朗姆洛叹了口气，摆了摆手，示意自己要休息了。

从那天起，朗姆洛开始尝试着把想起来的事记下来，他甚至不知道自己能不能拼对所有的单词，但他还是把它们都记下来了。朗姆洛又开始当佣兵，他给自己取了个响亮的外号“交叉骨”。偶尔的精神混乱根本不碍事，作恶的人本就不需要太清醒的头脑。朗姆洛带队攻入位于拉各斯的传染性疾病协会，盗取生化武器，但他完全没想到会遇上史蒂夫带队的复仇者。看到美国队长的星盾，一瞬间想到孩子的朗姆洛彻底失控了，他暴揍了他的负心汉阿尔法——史蒂夫对他的标记还在，虽然谁负心也不好说。但朗姆洛完全不留情面，冲着那张帅脸狠揍。史蒂夫当然不可能站着任朗姆洛打，很快他就反击了，两人一时间不分伯仲。在朗姆洛头盔被打掉的时候，史蒂夫微微一愣，脸上那心疼的神情完全掩饰不住。朗姆洛挑衅般地提了冬兵，在史蒂夫失神的时候，引爆炸弹，趁乱逃脱。

朗姆洛就此隐入地下，安分了那么几天，直到听说冬兵被陷害。爆炸？冬兵是杀人于无形的武器，爆炸估计是他留到最后都不一定挑的方法。作为冬兵管理员，朗姆洛当然知道，冬兵虽然生活自理成问题，但每次出任务，最基本的装备就是武器和面具。露脸的做法，明显是陷害。不行，得去救小兔崽子！然而，朗姆洛赶到罗马里亚的时候已经晚了，冬兵连带史蒂夫都被战争机器给逮捕了。朗姆洛没有带自己的小队，只能选择埋伏在关押冬兵的审讯室附近等待时机。

停电？不对！是EMP！

朗姆洛脑子一热冲进了审讯室，戴着眼镜的男人正尖叫着喊救命，朗姆洛反手就往那人膝盖上崩了两枪，瞄到了那本印着红星的本子，“哦？你找到了冬兵初始控制口令？真抱歉，那早就不起作用！我是不是该喊一声九头蛇万岁！”

泽莫的表情，处于震惊状态，“你是九头蛇？不可能！九头蛇已经解体了！”

“别急！我会让你死个明白！”朗姆洛捧着冬兵的脸，安抚前资产的情绪，“看着我的眼睛，士兵。我只说一遍，我爱你。”说着，朗姆洛吻上了冬兵的唇，朝思暮想的人近在眼前。

冬兵恢复了理智，那双绿眼睛闪着泪光，“爹地……我以为你死了……”

“别咒我，爹地活得好好的！”朗姆洛拍了拍冬兵，示意他放开手，转手就给了正爬行着准备逃跑的泽莫一枪，“听清楚了，我是“交叉骨”布洛克·朗姆洛，前九头蛇特战队长兼冬日战士管理员。想拿老子的宝贝武器当枪使，下辈子吧！”说着径直赏了泽莫一颗子弹，一枪爆头，脑浆溅了朗姆洛一身。警报声突起，史蒂夫带人冲了进来，朗姆洛非常自觉地丢掉枪，乖乖举起双手，扯出了一个最为痞气的笑容，慢悠悠地跪到地上。

“嗨，甜心！爹地回来了！”


	6. Chapter 6

法案的事，被朗姆洛搅得暂时搁浅，而泽莫留下的手机和笔记本里有他所有的犯罪记录，复仇者也一时间还不至于闹翻。

被带进审讯室的时候，朗姆洛没有一丝慌张，他不怕被用刑，也不怕被上测谎仪，但他怕史蒂夫亲自审讯。然而，事实就是怕什么来什么。史蒂夫跨进审问室的那一刻，朗姆洛几乎都颤抖了，惹得手铐被牵扯出了声响。史蒂夫表情凝重，责问负责羁押朗姆洛的警员，“为什么拷着他？”于是，朗姆洛的手铐脚镣都被解开了，史蒂夫伸手轻抚朗姆洛那严重烧伤的半边脸，那双蓝眼睛里的心疼一点一点溢出，“怎么……伤的……”

朗姆洛很平静，琥珀般的眸子舒服地眯上了，他贪婪地嗅着金发阿尔法那淡淡的鸢尾花香，“你和冬兵……你们把三曲翼砸我脸上了。”

“……”史蒂夫沉默了一下，蓝眼睛里混杂着绿愈来愈深，“你为什么不来找我？”

“我能问你一个问题吗？”朗姆洛没有回答史蒂夫的问题，反倒是丢了个问题回来。后者点了点头，也就算同意了。朗姆洛摸着自己中指的最后一个指节，好半天才开了口，“你以前有送过我什么东西吗？三曲翼砸下来之后，我脑子就不太清醒，你送过我什么吗？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，他猛地想到刚才娜塔莎在翻看朗姆洛随身携带的一本小本子，本以为会是什么犯罪记录或者账本，却发现只是些条理混乱的东西，有的根本不是单词，有的一整页都是些些不知所云的东西。史蒂夫怀疑那是代码，让娜塔莎继续研究。但在进审讯室前，红发阿尔法把史蒂夫拦了下来，告诉他那本子没什么用，只是交叉骨的日记之类的东西，帮助记下发生过的事。

“史蒂夫你得看看这个。”娜塔莎正在吹一个泡泡糖，说话含糊不清，她在本子上指出来一行字“我记得史蒂夫跟我求婚过，但是戒指呢？我找不到，怎么都找不到！”

原本的字被重重的划掉了，娜塔莎在贾维斯的帮助下，还原了这句话。

史蒂夫回了神，他摸着藏在枪袋里的盒子，他从没跟朗姆洛求婚过，虽然他想过，但他没有。准确地说是没来得及。“没有，布洛克……我没送过你东西。”史蒂夫叹了口气，还是这么说了。

朗姆洛神情有点复杂，他沉默了一会儿，才开了口，“证人保护……还算数吗？”

这场审讯对双方都是种折磨，很快，朗姆洛就被送回了牢房，隔壁的冬兵用机械臂敲着复仇者联盟监狱特制的牢门，大喊着“爹地，你怎么样？！”

“爹地很好……”朗姆洛倒在那张并不舒服的床上，望着自己的中指，那里没有戒指，连痕迹都没有……

朗姆洛就这么被关了不知道多久，就连冬兵都被无罪释放了，朗姆洛还被关在牢里。他甚至觉得自己会就此烂死在牢里。该招的都招了，包括他暗中杀死西伯利亚基地里的其他冬日战士，就怕他们危及冬兵在九头蛇的地位。其实根本没有必要关着朗姆洛，史蒂夫对他的标记还在，必要时刻阿尔法信息素能直接压制，甚至制服朗姆洛，但史蒂夫大概不太可能拿信息素这么用。

罗林斯带人来营救，反倒被抓了，就被关在朗姆洛隔壁，也不知道他招了什么，史蒂夫最近看到朗姆洛都是一脸神情复杂，欲言又止。

恢复自由之身的冬兵抱着一堆食物，进入了朗姆洛的牢房。“小兔崽子，你是来看我的，还是来野餐的？”朗姆洛伸手抱了抱冬兵，还顺带摸了摸那头柔软的棕发。

“你发情期快到了，爹地。”冬兵似乎很享受被摸头，他舒服的蹭了蹭朗姆洛的手，“总要有人陪你过！”冬兵的确给了朗姆洛一个不错的发情期，透明的牢房转变成白色，给了两人一个还算密闭的空间。两人几乎把不大的牢房里所有角落都折腾了一遍，虽然条件有限，但扶着洗手台，对着镜子，掐着脖子……这些冬兵怎么玩都不会腻。冬兵甚至试了网上流行的一种无法让欧米伽脱逃的体位，操得朗姆洛跪着的膝盖直打颤，呻吟声都是破碎的。阔别多年，难得相聚。冬兵一点精液也不想浪费，要嘛口交时逼朗姆洛吞下去，要嘛把朗姆洛完全灌满。还不知足的整个发情期，没做爱的时候，也不让朗姆洛后穴里的精液流出来，拿了个红酒塞上。就这么过了几个月，冬兵时不时就溜进朗姆洛的牢房和他来一发，史蒂夫偶尔也来给朗姆洛送点甜食之类的，但很快黑寡妇就第一个注意到朗姆洛怀孕了。班纳博士在为朗姆洛检查身体，冬兵一脸兴奋，而史蒂夫则对着好友撬他墙角的行为，表示无可奈何。但班纳看完检查结果，却一脸神情复杂。为了避免朗姆洛情绪失控，班纳把冬兵和史蒂夫叫了出去。

“理论上说，这个孩子保不住。”班纳一锤定音，惊得冬兵差点没捏碎手里的咖啡杯，“首先，詹姆斯你不是朗姆洛的阿尔法，母体很难在被标记的情况下，孕育其他阿尔法的孩子。其次，朗姆洛曾经多次流产，宫壁很薄，清宫可能也不彻底，这次怀孕，流产的可能性很大。还有就是他太久没接收到阿尔法信息素，现在很虚弱，根本没达到孕育孩子的标准，就算孩子保住了，生产的时候他的命也不一定保得住。我建议……打掉。”史蒂夫沉默了，他转头看了看巴基，这毕竟事关生命，他觉得还是得尊重好友的意见——现在的法律政策来看，欧米伽是没有权利决定孩子的生育权的。

冬兵陷入了沉思，半天才憋出了句，“会不会对爹……咳，布洛克身体有害？”

“有阿尔法在，恢复不是问题。他是易孕体质，孩子以后还有机会，只是他现在需要更多的关爱。”班纳扶了下眼镜，一本正经的说道，“詹姆斯，如果你同意，我就尽快安排手术。”

冬兵点了点头，他心里清楚，孩子能在有，但万一因为这个失去朗姆洛，他哭都来不及。史蒂夫思考了一下，突然开口，“布鲁斯，做流产手术的时候，能顺便洗掉标记吗？”

答案是肯定的，但他们得面对的是朗姆洛的怒火。被送进手术室前，史蒂夫和冬兵一人握着他一只手。朗姆洛一瞬间对未来充满了希望，金发甜心亲吻了他的额头，“做完清宫术，会顺便把标记洗掉，你安心进手术室，我和巴基在外边等你。”朗姆洛一瞬间僵住了，宛如西伯利亚的寒冬，冻得他连心都寒了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯不要我了。于是，麻药劲一过，朗姆洛就砸晕了守在门口的特工，落跑了。

史蒂夫不要我了，冬兵还让我打掉孩子。那我留在这还有什么意义？朗姆洛逃了出去，回安全屋拿了假护照假证件，准备逃得远远的，再也不回来。但朗姆洛怎么也没想到，这么快两个超级士兵就追来了。被史蒂夫扛起来丢床上的朗姆洛泄气了，他放弃挣扎了，“你都让人把标记洗掉了，还想怎么样……”

“爹地，你不能这样？！”冬兵扑了上来，金属臂死死地箍着朗姆洛的脖颈，“洗掉你的标记是因为我和史蒂夫想重新一起标记你！”

这下换朗姆洛懵了，史蒂夫很贴心的接了话茬，“我们讨论过了，既然都不愿意失去你，也都不愿意失去好兄弟，不如我们三个在一起。我把我的公寓卖掉了，托尼答应会提供一套房子给我们，当然，前提是我得看好你和巴基。”

朗姆洛沉默了半天，“所以……我们在一起了？”

“是这样。”冬兵点了点头，还是死死抱着朗姆洛不放。

“所以……我们这是3P？”朗姆酒似乎还不确定，语气半信半疑，“所以到底要怎么一起标记？”

两个超级士兵同时点了点头，异口同声地说了句“秘密！”朗姆洛一瞬间觉得，自己养了一只金毛外加一只阿拉斯加雪橇，这两傻狗还该死的一起摇尾巴。画面感太强，惹得布洛克难以抑制地勾起嘴角，露出了个痞到极致的笑，“所以……你们俩接个吻我看看？爹地想这个想了好久……”

两个老冰棍愣了一下，相望无语凝噎，半天都下不了嘴，最后还是冬兵急中生智，俯身强吻了朗姆洛，一吻结束，史蒂夫也凑了上来，吻得朗姆洛气都差点喘不过来。

“间接接吻。”冬兵挑了挑眉，浑身散发着当年布鲁克林小王子的风采，就连史蒂夫都郑重其事地点了点头。

三个大男人躺在一张双人床上，有点挤挤得慌，布洛克轻咳一声，“我们是不是得还张床了？”

“爹地说了算。”

“同意。”

相拥入眠，一夜无梦。

清晨，朗姆洛迷迷糊糊的醒来，满脑子都是砸下来的三曲翼，身子全麻，动弹不得。他抬起手想遮挡阳光，指间的戒指在阳光下显得格外耀眼。转头对上金发阿尔法那双湛蓝的眼睛，“早上好，布洛克……”

朗姆洛刚想和史蒂夫交换一个吻，就被一只机械臂拖了回去，冬兵懒洋洋的亲吻朗姆洛的后颈，“早啊，爹地……”

朗姆洛完全不知道发生了什么，仅存的记忆告诉他，九头蛇，包括神盾局倒台了，三曲翼砸伤了他。

咦？没有纱布？那他大概昏迷了几个月？管他呢！有你们……

就够了。

 

Sharp edges have consequences now

锋芒毕露得不偿失

Every scar is a story I can tell

每处伤疤都记录着属于我的故事

We all fall down

我们都曾坠落深谷

We live somehow

我们活得莫名其妙

We learn what doesn't kill us makes us stronger

但我们都学会了，击不垮我们的终将让我们更加强大

 

 

————END————


	7. 【番外】筑巢情结

朗姆洛这辈子都不觉得自己配过上好日子。老子就不是过幸福日子的命，朗姆洛从十多年前就是这么对罗林斯说的。

然而现在的朗姆洛，几乎天微亮在史蒂夫怀里醒来，一动弹就有条机械臂立马缠上腰锁得死死的。

太真实，也不真实了。

前有史蒂夫，布洛克都能感觉到两人晨勃状态下的意外磨蹭在一起的下体。后还有巴基，小兔崽子的性器不知不觉中在朗姆洛股缝间徘徊不去。布洛克稍稍一挣扎了，两超级士兵随即便会惊醒过来，嘘寒问暖。

“爹地？”

“怎么了，布洛克……”

被史蒂夫一把抱进怀里，埋进那波澜壮阔的胸，鸢尾花香夹杂着麝香味差点没把朗姆洛拍晕过去。巴基也不甘示弱地凑了上来，一把将朗姆洛拖进自己怀里，还没缓过劲来的黑发欧米伽，鼻腔立马被西伯利亚寒风灌满，泛起了雪松般淡淡的清甜。

可怜的朗姆洛从上一次人流中，标记被洗掉，至今都还没被他们中任何一个标记，实在太久没做过了。因此，这么一折腾的结果就是朗姆洛被两个阿尔法不加掩饰的信息素刺激得缩成一团瑟瑟发抖……

这可把史蒂夫吓坏了，他立马给班纳博士打电话，嘱咐巴基帮朗姆洛穿好厚衣服。三人大清早就赶到了复仇者大厦，身为贝塔的布鲁斯一脸无奈，他看眼被塞进加厚羽绒服里，此刻正扶着额头的黑发欧米伽，又看了看那两个一脸忧心忡忡的阿尔法。好半天，布鲁斯带着一脸“替两阿尔法智商捉急”的表情起身，刚要宣布结果，实验室的门就被打开了。

留着小胡子的棕发阿尔法一脸困意十足地探头进来，“我不想打断什么，或者破坏什么。但……麻烦你们俩能不能赶快给那欧米伽个标记？他现在闻起来很对我胃口，嗯！百加得八年朗姆酒，加入任何的果汁或饮料都会是一杯传奇鸡尾酒。嗨，朗姆……”

巴基眼疾手快把朗姆洛揽进怀里，避免了眼前这个花花公子吻到朗姆洛的手背。“他……他……”史蒂夫的舌头都打结了，半天没捋顺。朗姆洛也懒得挣扎，脸都被这两货丢尽了。

“对，快发情了。Friday，给老冰棍们腾间房，床大点的那种！别离娜塔莎的房太近，让克林特好好养胎。”托尼整了整自己的睡袍，伸了个懒腰，“那个……朗姆，你有筑巢的习惯吗？我让Dummy给你送点枕头，还需要什么跟Friday说，房间布置得不舒服，你们自己调整！没什么事我就去睡了……朗姆，答应我，对自己好点，好好过个发情期！”

朗姆洛被安置进了复仇者大厦的房间，一间带开放式厨房和室外温泉的套房，Friday说这间最适合他们。那张床大得能让三个超级士兵在床上打滚，但这样的环境却让即将进入发情期的欧米伽极度不安。史蒂夫立马反应过来，欧米伽有筑巢情结，一直特别没有安全感的朗姆洛也有，“需要我们把床推去靠墙吗？”朗姆洛点了点头，乖乖待在沙发里，看着巴基和史蒂夫去推床，Dummy也前前后后送来了不少枕头。

“谢谢你，甜心！”朗姆洛顺势拍了拍Dummy的小机械爪子。得到了朗姆洛的夸赞，惹得那个小机械臂欢呼似的旋转庆祝。

“爹地，我去点个外卖？”巴基歪着头，似乎已经饿了。

然而柔和的女声从房间上方传来，“先生们，房里的冰箱里已经准备好了食物和饮品。”

话音未落，小兔崽子就打开冰箱拿出了牛奶，灌了一大口，嘴角留下了一大圈白胡子般的奶渍。这把朗姆洛逗乐了，他哈哈大笑，把小兔崽子地头发揉得乱七八糟。这个小插曲，让朗姆洛轻松不少。而那头的史蒂夫已经把枕头都摆好，围了床一圈，问朗姆洛还需要点什么。

“朗姆酒巧克力好吗？你以前给我做过一杯……”朗姆洛突然开口，他有点不知所措，完全不知道手该放哪，只是在那抠着无名指上的戒指。

“好。”

虽然朗姆洛想不起来之前发生过什么，他也不知道史蒂夫对他的标记怎么消失的，但他心里清楚接下来会发生什么——他爱的两个阿尔法达成共识，要一起标记他。腕上的定位手环轻响，“滴滴滴！还有15分钟进入发情期，是否注射抑制剂？”朗姆洛微微一愣，抬眼看了看坐在对面面无表情的巴基，又看了看在开放式厨房忙碌的史蒂夫，微微一笑，点了“否”。

朗姆洛窝在沙发里，史蒂夫把热腾腾的朗姆酒巧克力递过来，然而这时候手环再次响起，“是否有备孕计划？”

三人都愣了一下，史蒂夫的脸刷的红了，而巴基那双绿眼睛立马就亮了，似乎在期待些什么。朗姆洛抿了一口那杯热巧克力，朗姆酒的香气扑鼻，“太苦了，我的体脂含量太低，不适合备孕。下次做甜一点好吗？”史蒂夫微微一愣，巴基也愣了半天没说出话，还是朗姆洛在手环上按下了“是”才让两个阿尔法回了神。两人无法抑制心里的激动，所以……朗姆洛愿意为他们生小崽子？

手环再次响起，“请输入几人参与性行为。”毫无起伏的机械音，让朗姆洛都觉得脸顿时烫了起来。史蒂夫尴尬地转身去冰箱拿了瓶水，小兔崽子倒是面无表情，伸手戳了一下手环上的数字“3”。手环似乎对这个结果接受良好，自己计算了一会儿，给出了结论，“身体状况良好，达成双重标记可能性为75%。”

朗姆洛为了避免手环继续叫唤，直接把它调成静音，紧接着反倒是Friday的声音响了起来，“朗姆洛先生，Stank手环能检测您的身体状况给予提示，您确定要静音吗？”

“Fuck！就他妈的不能让老子好好过个发情期吗？！”身体渐渐燥热起来，朗姆洛烦躁得厉害，登时出言凶了史塔克家的AI管家。这下子房间里彻底安静了，史蒂夫也难得没让朗姆洛注意言辞，他找到了巧克力酱，重新让那杯朗姆酒巧克力甜了起来，“再多喝一点，待会可没空停下来吃东西。如果你喜欢，下次可以用白巧克力做，还能加点奶霜，撒点巧克力粉。”

“嗯……会有人照顾骨头吧……”朗姆洛应了一声，喝了一口，就把剩下的大半杯递给巴基，熊崽子馋了半天，就着朗姆洛的手就来了一大口。

“嗯，我交代给山姆了。”史蒂夫微微一笑，在沙发边坐下来，“你要不要试试床？看起来很不错！还是要先洗个澡……”

朗姆洛被逗乐了，伸手搂住史蒂夫的脖颈，“别紧张，甜心。”

“我……我不知道该做些什么……”史蒂夫回抱了眼前的黑发欧米伽，“这是我们分开这么久以来第一次，也是我、巴基和你的第一次……”

“甜心，看着我……”朗姆洛抚摸着史蒂夫的脸庞，却看到后者的躲闪，似乎在回避朗姆洛那半边毁容的脸，“嗨！我已经丑得你不想拿正眼瞧我了？”

“不……不是……”史蒂夫吓得赶紧抱住了朗姆洛，欧米伽在发情期前后容易多想，情绪也不稳定，“我很后悔没保护好你……”

“可怜的小家伙，都快哭鼻子了！”朗姆洛乐了，伸手刮了下史蒂夫的鼻头，“没有我你可怎么办呀！”朗姆洛勾了勾手指招呼巴基过来，“我们得干正事了狗崽子们！”

朗姆洛感觉到自己裤子都湿了，他心里清楚，要怎么和一起标记法，毕竟也不是没见识过世面。然而，猛地想到第一次发情的场景，黑发欧米伽还是心中微微一颤，但随即换上平日有几分痞气的笑容，“甜心，你来给爹地做前戏，好吗？”

史蒂夫点了点头，朗姆洛都能看到他身后摇得飞快的金色尾巴了。待在一旁的巴基伸手揪住了朗姆洛的衣角，一脸委屈。

“知道了，小兔崽子，爹地会给你一发口活，好吗？”朗姆洛伸手揉乱巴基的头发，后者乖乖地眯上眼享受抚摸，“现在你和史蒂夫乖乖在这站着。”

朗姆洛慢吞吞地脱光了自己的衣服，倒在那张大床上，双腿大张开。朗姆洛自然知道自己的后穴已经开始渗出透明的体液，但他也顾不了这么多了。左手有一下没一下的撸动着自己的下体，拇指磨蹭着前端的蘑菇头，右手探入那个一张一合吐出热潮的小穴。随着动作的深入，朗姆洛近乎放肆的呻吟，他知道很浮夸，甚至还有点假，但目的能达到就行。两个阿尔法就那么干站着，没有朗姆洛开口，谁也不敢上前，两人的裤裆涨得厉害，却也只有舔着嘴唇看朗姆洛自慰的份。直到彻底进入发情期，朗姆洛才招呼他两过来。史蒂夫负责帮朗姆洛更快进入状态，做完第一次之后，巴基接第二棒，朗姆洛相信不需要教，那个小兔崽子也知道怎么把他完全操开……

“别害羞，金发甜心。”朗姆洛已经完全进入发情期，琥珀般通透的眸子蒙上情欲。巴基早就用机械臂撕了上衣，二话不说解开裤链，直接把裤子脱了。“小混蛋，把你的内裤留给爹地。”史蒂夫在那杵了半天，看了看几乎全裸的巴基，又看了看朗姆洛，脱掉了上身的T恤，但到了裤子，却半天都解不开皮带。朗姆洛“噗呲”一声笑了出来，凑了上来，帮他解开拉链，“不要告诉爹地，你早上出门赶，没得来不及穿内裤！”朗姆洛伸手把那蓄势待发的大家伙拎了出来，在顶端附上一吻，还顺势舔了一口，登时感觉到手里的肉刃又大了一圈，“来吧，甜心！操翻爹地，就现在。”

美国队长就此踢掉长裤，双手搭上朗姆洛自然而然张开的双腿，史蒂夫几乎没有犹豫，手臂架在膝盖窝下，就把朗姆洛整个下半身提了起来，头也顺势埋进了朗姆洛腿间。正在用牙齿帮巴基脱内裤的朗姆洛，近乎颤抖，穴口几乎要吸住了史蒂夫的舌头。巴基红了眼，一瞬间也不管饲养员的命令不命令，掏出已经涨得难受的下体直接捅进了朗姆洛嗓子眼，机械臂也顺势掐住了朗姆洛的脖子。突如其来的深喉，再加上被扼住喉咙，朗姆洛有几分窒息，但也是因为这样粗暴的对待，本来只是半勃的阴茎猛然拍在了史蒂夫脸上。但史蒂夫此时此刻根本来不及害羞，巴基也只是抽动了两下，便退了出来，俯身亲吻还没缓过来的黑发欧米伽。史蒂夫也不甘示弱凑上来，接连的吻让朗姆洛差点喘不上气。伸出手阻止了两人的下一步动作，朗姆洛在那喘了好半天才能顺畅呼吸，巴基从身后揽住了朗姆洛的腰，机械臂蒙住了他的眼睛，下身在朗姆洛背上磨蹭。

史蒂夫把朗姆洛的双腿架到肩上，那穴口早已湿透，身下的床单更是湿了一大片，“可以吗？”

“操你的，史蒂夫！这他妈的还要问？”朗姆洛被机械臂蒙着眼，但还是侧过头向巴基索吻。

史蒂夫歪了下头，伸手抚摸朗姆洛的脸庞，“注意你的言辞，士兵。”

朗姆洛挑了一下眉，他脱离了巴基的怀抱，伸手环上金发阿尔法的脖颈，“那……你准备怎么处罚我呢，Cap~”那挑逗般的尾音，让一向矜持的美国精神领袖红了脸，似乎是恼羞成怒，又似乎是被刺激得把持不住，金发阿尔法立马展开了攻势，从下而上就对着那个持续渗着透明液体的小穴出击。

“That's it！”朗姆洛毫不掩饰的呻吟一声，超级士兵的尺寸超乎想象，这个体位，活活捅到了生殖腔口，“嗯啊……”史蒂夫开始了活塞运动，朗姆洛扭着腰迎合，然而史蒂夫却迟迟不愿进入生殖腔，朗姆洛自觉瘙痒难耐，把自己往史蒂夫那凑，却觉得史蒂夫后撤了些许，“别急！”

巴基亦是觉得自己被冷落已久，不甘寂寞地爬了过来，一口含住了朗姆洛的家伙。“Fuck！”朗姆洛现在哪里受得了这种前后夹击，要不是被巴基掐着根部，只怕已经射了不知道几回。两个老队友的配合出奇的默契，史蒂夫退出去的时候，巴基就给朗姆洛来个结结实实地深喉。

“Fuck！”这大概是朗姆洛所剩下最后能说出口的单词，后头的都被呻吟声活生生吞掉了。史蒂夫的进攻还在继续，不愧是超级士兵，这会儿已经几乎把朗姆洛操开，生殖腔瘙痒难耐，不断有体液流出，邀请史蒂夫的大家伙进入，但今天的美国队长展现出了四倍的恶趣味，只在生殖腔口磨蹭，根本不进去，就在那附近迂回逗留。朗姆洛扭着腰，把自己往那个点上送，即使进去了，史蒂夫也以最快的速度撤出来，再次猛撞进去，却又毫不惋惜地退出来，折腾得黑发欧米伽都快被情欲淹没了，却迟迟得不到真正意义上的快感。巴基也不准备这么放过朗姆洛，他趴在朗姆洛身上，嘴里含着朗姆洛的，又把自己的送进朗姆洛那温热的口腔。上下两个洞都被填满，前端又受这种刺激，以至于朗姆洛很快就颤抖着射进了巴基嘴里。

含住那些带着朗姆洛体温的液体，巴基抬眼看了看史蒂夫，两个老冰棍默契地同时退了出来，在朗姆洛震惊地表情中，同时射在了黑发欧米伽的腹肌上。史蒂夫这会儿几乎放开了，他笑着把朗姆洛腹肌上的液体抹匀，像是对待马上要端上圣诞晚宴的火鸡，一脸盛宴前备餐的架势。

巴基也把嘴中那些液体吐在金属左手上，右手抓着朗姆洛的腰，就把他掀了过去，“到我了。”说话间，就将那液体抹在了还一张一合的后穴上，金属手指顺势探入。刚发泄过一次的欧米伽，内壁异常敏感，被那又冰又硬的金属手指一刺激，激得朗姆洛又骂了一句“Fuck”，赶紧制止巴基，“等……等一下……”

“多久。”巴基立马停下了动作，右手撸动着自己的，金属质感的手指自然留在朗姆洛体内。超级士兵四倍恢复力让巴基和史蒂夫几乎没有不应期，刚刚射过一次，这会儿又硬挺挺了。朗姆洛了没有这么幸运，他开始后悔不该搭上这两超级士兵，到这时候后悔也来不及了，只得认命地抓了个枕头趴了上去，“至少等老子勃起吧！”

正处在发情期的欧米伽，刚才那次根本没有被喂饱，阴茎还是半勃着，只是饥渴过度的身子有点不适应高强度运动。朗姆洛正有一下没一下的撸动着，但并不太奏效。

史蒂夫本不想参与这个环节，但朗姆洛又凑了上来，殷红地舌一点一点从根部舔到顶端，勾着银丝搅动马眼，史蒂夫几乎是立即就勃起了。朗姆洛边伸手抚摸史蒂夫底下的囊袋，边开口挑逗全程红着脸的金发甜心，“你可以粗暴一点，揪着我的头发，把我往你阴茎上按……你知道我有条灵活的舌头……”

灵活的舌头，能给樱桃梗打结的舌头……

史蒂夫记得这个，第一次跟着特战队去酒吧的时候，身为唯一的欧米伽，朗姆洛就表演过这个绝活。那会儿，在场的阿尔法们看朗姆洛的眼神都不一样了，要不是朗姆洛是特战队长，而且史蒂夫在旁边看得紧紧的，估计朗姆洛都走不出酒吧……

“嗨，做爱的时候走神，可不好！”朗姆洛继续舔舐着史蒂夫的下体，“怎么了，甜心？要不……试试看揪我头发？”朗姆洛话都没说完，巴基猛地抬起他的左腿，二话不说捅了进来，害得史蒂夫的家伙直接捅进朗姆洛的嗓子眼，呛得黑发欧米伽生理眼泪直流。史蒂夫最终还是没下得去手揪朗姆洛的头发，倒是巴基右手抬着朗姆洛的腿，左手掐着他的脖颈往史蒂夫裆部压，攻势猛烈得就连朗姆洛都有点把持不住。

平日里朗姆洛喜欢这个，被粗暴的对待让他异常兴奋，窒息的同时，带来的极致快感。但这一次，朗姆洛被那只金属臂活活按进史蒂夫的裆部，不断涨大的肉刃简直要划破朗姆洛的喉咙，嘴唇还在史蒂夫那金色的耻毛上磨蹭，较硬的毛发刺激得让人招架不住。当然，史蒂夫也没好受到哪里去，巴基掐着朗姆洛的喉咙的同时，也挤压了史蒂夫的下体。再加上朗姆洛那些修剪得整齐又性感得胡茬，扎得史蒂夫难受。与此同时，巴基还在后头加速抽插，似乎要就此把朗姆洛捅个对穿。好在巴基还算有点良心，看出朗姆洛在挣扎，也就松开了掐着他脖颈的手。朗姆洛第一时间把史蒂夫的家伙吐了出来，狠狠地吸了几口气，空气灌进肺里似乎才好些，有了那么些骂人的气力，“呸！吃老子一嘴毛！”朗姆洛还真吐出了几根卷曲的金色毛发，史蒂夫不好意思的挠了挠头，凑上来和朗姆洛接吻，以示抱歉。一吻都没结束，巴基就抬起来了朗姆洛的另一条用来支撑的腿。

“妈的，胆肥了！逼崽子！”朗姆洛骂道，赶紧用手肘支撑身体。巴基单膝跪在床上，支起的那条腿给朗姆洛充当支架，两只材质不同的手顺势把朗姆洛的臀瓣分得更开，“史蒂夫。”被喊到名字的金发男人立马懂了巴基的意思，伸手就把朗姆洛的双肘抬了起来。

“你，你要干嘛！”朗姆洛的嗓子嘶哑得厉害，一来因为情欲，一来因为刚才那几个可怕的深喉。他的身体就这么被两个超级士兵被架了起来，巴基没良心的将支起的腿放下，保持直立跪着的动作，吓得朗姆洛一把抱住了史蒂夫的脖颈。

“夹紧！”铁手一巴掌拍在朗姆洛的臀部，留下了明显的红印，朗姆洛瞬间觉得自己得臀部麻了半边，疼痛感姗姗来迟，却让他更加兴奋的起来。朗姆洛果真收紧了内壁，就连一向很少在床上发出声音的巴基，都被刺激得发出可一声闷哼。当然，超级士兵可没有那么快缴械投降，按史蒂夫的话来说，就是他可以做一整天，虽然他一开始并不是这种意思。

巴基依旧没有停止进攻，但也不知道这两阿尔法是不是说好的，半天都没进到朗姆洛那几乎已经半开的生殖腔。欧米伽会臣服于强大的阿尔法，生理表现就是为阿尔法打开生殖腔。在发情期没得到满足，会散发出更加诱人的信息素，而生殖腔会开得更大，方便阿尔法进入……朗姆洛当然知道这两狗崽子有什么打算，拖得越久，一起进入就越容易。

即使没得到真正满足，处于发情期的朗姆洛还是被巴基这种只在生殖腔入口磨蹭的迂回战术给折腾射了，整个人瞬间脱力地软下去，还好史蒂夫接住了他。巴基停止了活塞运动，一反常态地退了出来。两人把朗姆洛放回了床铺上，一起用手让自己射了出来，白浊的液体在朗姆洛的背上溅得星星点点的，看起来格外色气。

巴基与史蒂夫对视一眼，两人一齐俯下身，亲吻心爱的欧米伽。朗姆洛看起来已经很累了，有气无力地讨水喝。史蒂夫跳下床去倒水，巴基则从背后环着朗姆洛。不多时史蒂夫就回来了，递来的玻璃杯贴心的插着根吸管。朗姆洛只喝了一点，估计刚才那几个深喉伤了喉咙，喝水不太舒服。于是，史蒂夫让巴基带朗姆洛去露台上泡温泉，自己从衣柜里拿了新的床单整理床铺。

这一次的热潮过去了，等下一次到来还需要时间，朗姆洛可以趁现在休息一会儿。等史蒂夫把朗姆洛的“巢”恢复原样，准备去温泉池叫他们，才发现朗姆洛已经在巴基怀里睡着了。

“他很累，史蒂夫。让他多睡一会儿。”巴基或者说是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，小心翼翼搂着自家黑发欧米伽，以免他意外滑进温泉池呛到水。池里滴的精油，和朗姆洛的信息素莫名的相配，也就让他闻起来更棒了！史蒂夫也加入了他们，两个二战老兵压低声音聊了一会，生怕吵醒朗姆洛。

然而，朗姆洛并没有睡太久，就被那没眼力见的手环吵醒了——手环的机械音提醒朗姆洛第二波热潮即将到来。朗姆洛迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，才发现自己已经被抱上了床，身上披着浴袍。史蒂夫重新穿戴整齐，拿了水杯过来，给朗姆洛喂水。反倒是巴基，全裸趴在朗姆洛身边，毫不忌讳地将手伸进浴袍里摸朗姆洛那翘臀。

手环的提示音再次响起，“身体状况良好，怀孕成功率90%，生殖腔已打开70%。”史蒂夫手一抖，水差点没洒了。

“史塔克……骗我。精油，没用。”巴基还在装结巴，愤愤不平地说道。

“已经足够了！”一般情况，除了生育，欧米伽的生殖腔根本不会开到超过一半，史蒂夫顺了顺朗姆洛睡乱了的头发，“感觉怎么样？我重新给你搭了窝，有什么需要调整的？”

“挺好。就这样吧。”即使嘴上这么说，朗姆洛还是顺手调整了几个枕头的位置，又抓了一个垫在酸软的腰下，这才再次开口，“晚餐吃什么？爹地已经开始饿了。”两个阿尔法对视了一眼，一致决定什么事都在喂饱朗姆洛之后再说。朗姆洛也如愿喝到了史蒂夫承诺的加了朗姆酒的白巧克力，上头有一层厚厚的奶霜，还撒了一层奥利奥屑。

“甜。”朗姆洛抱怨了一句，但还是敌不过好喝，全喝掉了。除了受不了巴基那双绿色的狗狗眼，分了他几口。史蒂夫刚把奶油培根意面端上桌，巴基就凑了过来，朗姆洛只得照旧把培根挑出来喂他。

“别老是抢布洛克的吃的，这里还有。”史蒂夫的眉头微不可闻地皱了一下，被念了的棕发阿尔法抽了抽鼻子，委屈极了。

“别这样，甜心！”朗姆洛摸了把史蒂夫的脸，又伸手拍了拍巴基的脸颊，“爹地不吃培根。来！小兔崽子，再吃一口……”巴基立马得逞般的笑得一脸乖巧，享受着朗姆洛的服务。

其实吃到一半，第二波热潮就到了，但朗姆洛没有开口，直到吃饱喝足了，两个阿尔法才发现冷落了自家欧米伽。史蒂夫撤掉了餐具，再折回床上，前后不超过一分钟，然而巴基已经把朗姆洛扒光，两人吻成了一团。

“快过来！”朗姆洛招呼史蒂夫过来，“老规矩，甜心，你先来。巴基你在这等着。”史蒂夫刚爬上床，被朗姆洛按住，裤子连带内裤都被扒了下来。“答应我，接下去两天老子都不想看到你穿上衣服，裸体围裙倒是可以有。”朗姆洛骑坐在史蒂夫腿上，又扒掉了他的上衣，双手撑着那饱满的胸肌，“来，叫爹地。”朗姆洛的语调痞得活像个嫖客，但事实上朗姆洛已经完全湿透了，体液几乎浸湿了史蒂夫的耻毛。

史蒂夫知道，这已经不是个害不害羞的事了，他红着脸，来了句微不可闻的“爹地”。坐在后边的巴基，差点没笑出声。不需要太多开拓，朗姆洛就直接坐了下去，超级士兵的尺寸直接抵到了生殖腔入口，朗姆洛直接呻吟出声，他扭动着腰肢让自己适应了一下，这才俯下身和史蒂夫交换了一个吻。

“爹地？”巴基伸出机械臂，探入了一根手指，似乎在询问。

“平时都不见你他妈的问过……”朗姆洛话都没说完，那小兔崽子就给怼了进去，“Fuck！”这可疼得朗姆洛眼冒金星，整个人倒在金发阿尔法怀里，一口咬住了史蒂夫的喉结，后者伸出左手与朗姆洛的右手十指相扣。巴基也俯身亲吻朗姆洛颈侧的腺体，用机械臂与朗姆洛的左手的十指相扣。

“相信我们，好吗？”

朗姆洛不舒服，两个阿尔法也难受。但朗姆洛却开始轻轻的扭腰，努力适应着，“慢……慢点……”

两个阿尔法的信息素融合在一起，倒也不难闻，朗姆洛闭上眼沉醉于这个时刻。巴基开始缓缓抽动，抽出时史蒂夫就向上顶，史蒂夫退出一些，巴基就往里边送，朗姆洛的声音带上了不可抑制的哭腔。

“啊哈~”

十多年来巴基第一次听到朗姆洛发出这样的呻吟声，欧米伽带着哭腔的呻吟刺激着两个阿尔法的感官。两人一加快速度，朗姆洛的哭腔就听起来更诱人，带着转音的呻吟，嗓音却是有几分哑，两个阿尔法不可抑制地开始亲吻朗姆洛的侧颈腺体。这次他们都撑不了太久，在手环提示朗姆洛快到了的时候，两个阿尔法同时闯进了欧米伽的生殖腔。朗姆洛几乎就在一瞬间射了出来，身子瘫软在金发阿尔法身上。两个阿尔法几乎同时开始成结，朗姆洛的瞳孔瞬间放大，张了张嘴，却已经哑得发不出声音了。

“我爱你，爹地。”巴基几乎脱口而出。

“爹地，我也爱你！”史蒂夫也不甘示弱地开了口。

朗姆洛被逗乐了，他指了指自己已经肿胀的腺体，两个阿尔法相视一笑，同时咬破了那块腺体。等结彻底消退下去，朗姆洛已经精疲力竭地昏睡过去了。

“史蒂夫，你帮爹地洗澡，我去整理床铺。”詹姆斯首先退了出来，起身，让Dummy来领换洗的床单。史蒂夫也不跟好友客气，就把朗姆洛抱进了浴室，“记得给爹地搭好窝。”

“知道啦！知道啦！”

梳洗后的朗姆洛被重新放回整理好的床铺上，两个阿尔法一左一右搂住了朗姆洛，亲吻他的脸颊。

“好梦，爹地。”

“晚安，狗崽子们……”黑发欧米伽呢喃着，窝进了两个阿尔法怀里。

幸福……大概就是在发情期筑个巢。而那个你愿意为之筑巢的阿尔法，愿意给你一个家。


	8. 【番外】嗨！老子怀孕了！

“你怀孕了。”

红发阿尔法穿着作战服，跟在朗姆洛后边下飞行器。朗姆洛准确地感觉到自己的眼角抽搐了一下，他一把将别在裤子里的紧身T恤抽了出来，给娜塔莎展示他那像模像样的腹肌，“你叫这他妈的怀孕？”作为整支队里唯一的欧米伽，朗姆洛掀衣服的举动，得到了一众阿尔法的口哨声。

“嗨！”跟在后头的罗林斯，几乎是立马发出了抱怨，他甚至就近踹了那个把口哨吹得最响的家伙的屁股，“看什么看！都他妈的把眼睛闭上！”

队长！你能不能有点作为欧米伽的自觉？

娜塔莎不以为然地嚼着泡泡糖，她甚至吹了个大大的泡泡，“你该让布鲁斯给你好好检查下。”朗姆洛对此不以为然，继续和特战队里的队员们约着去泡吧……

研发部的菲兹-西蒙斯发明了一种生物科技面具，戴上后能完全贴合皮肤，根据需要转变成其他人的面部，专门用于卧底和潜伏。尼克·弗瑞绝对是史上最精打细算，物尽其用的局长，他直接送了朗姆洛一张，让他的脸看起来和为毁容前一样——免费的试验品，不用白不用，顺便测测副作用。再说了，朗姆洛顶着那张上过各大报纸和网站的毁容脸，神盾局也不好解释。戴个面具，看起来没毁容，虽然欲盖弥彰，但还能狡辩下就是长得像，或是理念不同的双胞胎兄弟什么的。

皮尔斯时期的九头蛇卧底，接受神盾局再次诏安的，身份都被更改了。而且朗姆洛对外身份“交叉骨”，已经炸死在非洲了，现在只能化名成阿尔维·库利纳。为了这个新身份，朗姆洛，哦……不对，阿尔维还去打了一年职业搏击赛，席卷了几个金腰带啊，奖杯什么的。弗瑞给他开了家健身房，明面上阿尔维现在功成名就，退役了在健身房当教练，其实暗地里在帮神盾局训练外勤特工，时不时也会有那么一两个紧急任务。

“队长，我觉得你还是去检查一下好，不然我给买个验孕棒？”罗林斯跟在阿尔维身后。

“测个毛啊！老子没怀孕！”阿尔维晃了晃手环，“这玩意儿说我体脂率太低，怀不上。”

罗林斯瘪了瘪嘴，嘟囔着，“你都有点涨乳了，还说没怀孕。”

“你说什么呢！”阿尔维狠狠地踹了罗林斯一脚，“哪有他妈的盯着欧米伽胸看的！”

你他妈的就没当自己是欧米伽啊！

阿尔维当然没有去体检，他只是去了趟健身房，检查了一下几个新人这几天的训练成果，发现几乎没有进展，气得他狠狠踢了最差的那个家伙的屁股。“逼崽子！你们他妈的是老子教过最差的一届！蠢货！”骂完人，阿尔维心情舒爽，溜进健身房的办公室。

“别对他们那么苛刻，阿尔维。”史蒂夫刚洗完澡，一身清爽的肥皂味，在办公室里帮阿尔维整理文件，见阿尔维进来金发阿尔法伸手将他搂进怀里，“想不想我？”面对大金毛突然的撒娇，阿尔维没理会他。也许是太久没来发情期，三人又全世界飞来飞去出任务，聚少离多再加上刚出完任务太累，阿尔维没什么兴致，懒懒地问小兔崽子呢。“巴基出任务去了，今晚睡前你应该能见到他。”史蒂夫微微一笑，说他先回去做饭，晚饭后还得飞去东欧。

送走了史蒂夫，阿尔维这才有机会坐到办公室里，戳了一下手环，上头显示——已怀孕十五周。阿尔维不是不想告诉两个阿尔法自己怀孕了，而是他不想一直待在家里。巴基倒好说，史蒂夫只怕会逼他待在家里度过整个孕期，更别说出任务了。而且重点是，阿尔维想等三个人聚齐了再告诉他的阿尔法们。但拜坑逼的局长尼克·弗瑞所赐，拖到了十五周，阿尔维都没机会当面告诉两阿尔法自己怀孕了。

从第五周开始，阿尔维一闻到什么味道，就吐得一塌糊涂，直到第十五周了都没停下。为此，唯一知道他怀孕了的托尼，让Friday给他做了详细的身体检查。

“理论上讲，大概到十二周就差不多该结束了，但这个是体质问题，有部分的欧米伽可能得吐到生产后。而且你怀的是超级士兵的孩子，鬼知道有没有什么奇怪的附加条款。”棕发阿尔法啃了口甜甜圈，“你要不要来一个，吃点甜的对你有好处。”

“不了，身材走样，生完孩子不好恢复。”阿尔维从床上蹦下来，自己倒了杯清咖，也给托尼来了一杯。

“天理呢？就你那样叫怀孕？一点肚子都没有。”托尼抱怨了一句，抿了口咖啡，“不行，给我来点糖和奶球。”

“你少吃点甜的，多锻炼，也可以这样。”阿尔维哈哈大笑，还伸手摸了把托尼的小肚子，“我不知道阿尔法也能怀孕，几个月啦？”

“去去去！”托尼抿了口咖啡，试试口感，又加了一块糖，“赶紧滚回去找你家狗崽子们！今晚赶紧告诉他们你有了，好好享几天福。”

其实对此阿尔维内心是拒绝的。对于轻量级拳王嫁给两位超级士兵，当年可是个大新闻。这会子再爆出怀孕，那群记者都能堵在健身房门口几个月。再说了，肚子暂时看起来也不明显，阿尔维就这么拖着没说，已经将近三十周了，他的腹肌还有点浅浅的印子，也就巴基说了句，“爹地，胖。”气得阿尔维扇了他头一巴掌，胖！胖你个头！老子体重都轻了！逼崽子！全家就你最胖！

“没事，养胖点好。”史蒂夫也完全没往怀孕那一块想，觉得阿尔维就是最近吃得有点多。

直到有天出任务，阿尔维为了避免吐在飞行器上，没吃早餐。结果低血糖，差点没晕过去，还好被罗林斯一把接住。

“没吃早餐？”罗林斯对此表示无奈，“所以你这他妈的是怎么吃胖的？”

“滚！你那只眼睛看到老子胖了！”

罗林斯撇了撇嘴，给阿尔维喂了块牛奶巧克力。结果因为这块破巧克力奶味太重，害阿尔维趴在飞行器的马桶上吐了个一塌糊涂。于是一下飞行器，阿尔维猛地被罗林斯抗了起来，在无数人围观下进了医护室。要不是阿尔维心里清楚的知道自己已经结婚，而且他嫁的那两超级士兵，罗林斯又打不过，否则他都严重怀疑自己是要被罗林斯抗进卫生间操了。

班纳博士对阿尔维折腾了七八个月，孩子都没流掉表示惊讶，“他们发育得很好。”

“他们？”托尼直接抓到了重点，他凑到B超仪前，“哇哦！双胞胎！”阿尔维想爬起来看一眼，又被托尼按回去，答应待会把照片帮他洗出来。尼克·弗瑞还算通情达理，立马就召回了两位远在另一个半球的超级士兵。托尼让他千万别提前告诉那两家伙阿尔维怀孕了。

“这是人家家庭内部矛盾，我们没必要插上一手吧！”

弗瑞还真没说，因此也导致两个超级士兵，一个以为阿尔维阵亡，吓都快吓哭了。一个以为阿尔维被托尼逼良从娼，端着枪就冲进了史塔克大厦。两人几乎同时赶到，托尼还准备说点什么暖个场，然后拉着布鲁斯跑，把房间留给他们私聊。哪里想到，两人一进门，阿尔维就说了句，“嗨！老子怀孕了！”

“……”房间里一瞬间尴尬，托尼连拽着布鲁斯冲出去的机会都没有，他都考虑是不是得召唤机甲了……

巴基已经彻底忘了几分钟前，还打算揪下钢铁侠那精心打理的胡子，他离得近，立马丢了枪一把抱住了阿尔维。

“兔崽子，离老子远点！七个多月了挣扎不起！”阿尔维把凑过来的巴基推开，史蒂夫一时间也不知道该怎么办，愣在原地，尴尬得不知所措。阿尔维扶着腰，想坐了起来，史蒂夫赶紧三步并两步上来搭把手。“是双胞胎，你们觉得是儿子还是女儿？”阿尔维抚摸着自己的小腹，琥珀般的眸子写满了爱意。

“儿子。”

“女儿。”

两个超级士兵几乎是同时，脱口而出。

“抱歉，史蒂夫，下次吧！这次是两儿子。”朗姆洛笑了，伸手揉了把史蒂夫的发，后者微微一笑，初为人父的老冰棍几乎快哭出来了。好半天，巴基才伸出了机械臂，又纠结着换了右手，抚上阿尔维那仍然没什么幅度，甚至还有腹肌痕迹的肚子，“宝宝。”

史蒂夫也伸手摸了摸阿尔维的肚子，“你该多吃点，爹地。”

肉麻得托尼一身鸡皮疙瘩，他也管不了那么多了，拽着可能变绿的布鲁斯冲了出去……

阿尔维果然被史蒂夫关家里，不……准确的说是史塔克大厦，方便随时问诊。同在孕期的克林特对此表示愉快，他难得愿意和人分享小甜饼，阿尔维也很难得地接了，但这玩意儿对他来说还是太甜了。

看着娜塔莎和克林特家两个可爱的小家伙，欢快地跑来跑去，阿尔维的心都暖了。

“你是没见过他们闹腾的时候，”克林特窝在沙发里，和阿尔维一起玩射击类游戏，“他们吵起来，我恨不得一人给他们一箭，一了百了。”

“你舍得吗？”

“不舍得。”

两个小家伙扑了过来，“爹地爹地！我们什么时候可以见到小娜塔莎？”

“哦……妈咪跟你们说会是妹妹？”克林特亲吻了一双儿女的额头，“抱歉，是弟弟呦！来！跟小皮特罗说嗨！”

小男孩欢呼着，“耶！我赢了！”

女孩儿可怜兮兮的，她瞄到了阿尔维的肚子，“叔叔，你肚子里的是小娜塔莎吗？”

阿尔维差点没呛到，“额……抱歉，甜心，他们也是男孩儿。”

小女孩开始哭哭啼啼地说着，她要妹妹，又揪着克林特的袖子直问，为什么男孩不能叫小娜塔莎。无奈克林特只能把女孩抱起来，又哄又亲，折腾了好半天才停止哭泣。阿尔维顿时觉得未来一片黑暗，心里也乱得像团麻。

本以为弗瑞会好心让两阿尔法多陪陪他，没想到弗瑞以缺了特战队长任务难以进行为由，最多只留一人陪着阿尔维。这个出任务回来，另一个就被派出去。气得阿尔维端着加特林冲去弗瑞的办公室，拍桌子说神盾局没人权。

“我看你过得好好的，也不知道是谁怀孕七个月还在出外勤。”

一众特工都表示，见过猛的，没见过这么猛的。

谈判失败，但好歹弗瑞愿意给阿尔维带薪休假，还不扣年终奖，还给史蒂夫和巴基加薪，外加半个月产假。对于这个结果，阿尔维非常满意。但等阿尔维一回家，巴基就接到通知，又被派了出去，史蒂夫甚至都还没回来。操你他妈的尼克·弗瑞？！！你他妈的是人吗？！

气得阿尔维把在工作室里敲敲打打的托尼，给拖了出来，给两阿尔法打了跨洋电话，“你们不赶紧滚回来的话，老子就给两崽子选个便宜爸爸了！”

“嗨！我身价可不便宜！”托尼笑出了声，还朝视频那头的两阿尔法眨了眨眼，“放一万个心，我绝对养得起，别说两个了，十个也没问题。”被托尼这么一刺激，第二天早上，两阿尔法就都提前完成任务，回来跟阿尔维报到了。

预产期将至，阿尔维非常焦虑不安，巴基也跟着非常失控。阿尔维还真的按托尼说的，从第五周吐到了现在，吃了吐，吐完，史蒂夫就赶紧再给阿尔维煮一顿。史蒂夫换着花样给阿尔维做些清淡的食物，每次阿尔维都只吃个一两口就不吃了，反倒了巴基把剩下的全给吃了。阿尔维都说史蒂夫根本就不是煮给他吃的，明明是想养胖巴基，避免他争宠。说真的，阿尔维怀个孩子没胖反而体重轻了不少，倒是巴基吃得脸都圆了。史蒂夫挠了挠后脑勺，红着脸地说道，“巴基一点都不胖。”

阿尔维都无奈了，还没开口吐槽，Friday的声音就响起了，“如果罗杰斯先生和巴恩斯先生，还在考虑孩子的名字……史塔克先生提议，安东尼是个好名字。”

“操你，史塔克！”阿尔维冲着扩音器骂了一句。

整个孕期阿尔维都处于精神状况不稳定的阶段，又因为总是缺乏其中一位阿尔法的信息素，阿尔维极度烦躁，而弗瑞屡次往他枪口上撞。在弗瑞再一次同时把两阿尔法派了出去，临近预产期的阿尔维，又冲去神盾局拍桌子示威了。和弗瑞大吵一架，直接导致阿尔维走到史塔克大厦门口羊水就破了。但阿尔维是谁？前神盾局、九头蛇双料特战队长，雇佣兵头子“交叉骨”，现轻量级拳王。光是这几个名号，就绝不允许他惊慌失措到晕倒在史塔克大厦门口。

阿尔维就这么摸进了电梯，倚在栏杆上，他感觉到自己的裤子都湿透了。Friday问他去哪，阿尔维完全没好脾气，他甚至对人工智能发火了，“操你，Friday？！去找托尼，管他在哪一层，送老子过去！”

“理论上说，我没有实体。操这个动词，在我身上不实用，库利纳先生。”

操！

在电梯上升的同时，Friday也已经通知了托尼，丢下下午茶的棕发阿尔法嘴角还沾着糖粒。

“天啊！”托尼生怕接不住有几分脚软的阿尔维，已经召唤好了了机甲，把阿尔维抱了起来，送进房间，“我没经历过这个，别告诉我你指望我这个学机械的帮你接生。当便宜爸爸已经是我的底线了。”

“操你的，史塔克？！你就是这么对教子的？”阿尔维气得想扇他，“只是羊水破了，都没开始宫缩，生个毛？”

“我个阿尔法，又生不了，我怎么知道。”托尼这才松了口气，从机甲出来，托尼都有心情开口逗阿尔维了，“教子？哦？我被迫降级了是吗？教父总得有点特权吧，比如取名字什么的。我建议安东尼和爱德华。”

“……”阿尔维懒得理他，刚想换个姿势，腹部传来的阵痛感，让他一瞬间跌回床上。

“我操！不是吧！”托尼跪到了床边，握住阿尔维的手，“我只看过电视剧里这么演，来！跟着我做！吸气……呼气……”

“滚犊子！别他妈的添乱！”

阿尔维决定，生完孩子第一件事，踹托尼的屁股。顺利把托尼赶出去，在布鲁斯赶来的期间，阿尔维已经自己生下了长子，布鲁斯赶紧过来搭把手帮忙……

终于将两个小崽子抱进怀里，阿尔维的心都暖了，哦~这两小家伙真是太可爱了！唯一的遗憾就是他们都不是绿眼睛，也不是蓝眼睛，两个小家伙似乎都长得更像阿尔维一些。两个阿尔法风尘仆仆地赶回来，阿尔维正一左一右抱着两个睡得正香的小家伙。

“嗨！回来啦……跟杰伊、内特问好。”阿尔维微微一笑。两人都不敢这么一身灰的靠过来，各自洗了澡，换了家居服。

“像你好！”史蒂夫揉了揉阿尔维的头发，亲吻那富有南欧风情的眉眼，“辛苦了。”

巴基也没抱怨一句，小心翼翼地伸出右手戳其中一个小家伙的小脸，却把那小家伙弄哭了，吓得巴基不知所措，那双可怜兮兮的狗狗眼立马凝上了水雾。

阿尔维赶紧过去把哭闹不止的小家伙抱起来，边哄边和两阿尔法说，“这是哥哥杰伊，一直哭个不停。弟弟倒是乖得不得了，不哭也不闹。我觉得杰伊可能会是个阿尔法，托尼刚也是碰一下，他就大哭。娜塔莎想抱也是，但是克林特抱，好好的……”

所以，现在是整个复联抱了一圈，两个亲爸没抱到咯！

史蒂夫倒是说他会抱，杰伊刚被哄好，阿尔维不敢再让巴基碰，就递给了史蒂夫，把内特递给了巴基。小内特睡得很熟，特别乖巧，巴基只敢用单手抱，那只没有触感的机械臂说什么也不敢碰小家伙一下。杰伊这下倒是没哭闹不止，就是反手扇了史蒂夫一小巴掌，这可把阿尔维逗乐了，要不是内特还在熟睡，阿尔维都能大笑出声。

一家五口在史塔克大厦呆了几天，才正式回到了布鲁克林的住处。

“阿尔维，你都在婴儿房待了一整天了。”史蒂夫轻轻敲了敲门，“有胃口了，来吃点东西吧。”

“他们实在太可爱了！比骨头小时候还可爱！”阿尔维拿了个椅子，好坐在那趴在婴儿床边。

“哪有拿亲儿子和狗狗比的。”史蒂夫环住了阿尔维的腰，“真该把你养胖点，你现在比怀孕前更瘦了，我都摸到你肋骨了。”

“有吗？怀孕的时候，老是吐，没什么胃口，你不是不知道……”阿尔维的视线完全没有从小崽子们身上移开，被史蒂夫硬抱了出来放到沙发上。

巴基在餐厅等了半天，没等到人来吃饭，急得团团转，看阿尔维和史蒂夫出来，赶紧凑了过去，“爹地，饿……”

阿尔维刚想起身，却巴基扑回沙发上，“你干什么？！”

“吃饭。”

巴基在史蒂夫目瞪口呆中，撕了阿尔维的白T，一口含住了其中一个乳头就吸，惹得阿尔维爆了粗口，“滚你他妈的蛋！有这么抢崽子口粮的吗？！”

巴基委屈极了，他用机械手指了指自己，“熊崽子。”

这下子阿尔维被逗乐了，他招呼史蒂夫也过来，“别急，等那两小崽子吃饱了，自然有你们两的份。”

熊崽子的眼睛一瞬间亮了，阿尔维都能想象得到他那正在摇得厉害的小短尾巴。而金发甜心的脸，一瞬间红了……


	9. 【番外】Lactation

阿尔维一直以为自己不可能会喜欢孩子，特别是在他还是布洛克·朗姆洛的时候。

即使他真的幻想过自己有孩子，但当想到超级士兵的孩子可能会有点奇怪的超能力，而且皮尔斯那个老家伙极有可能把孩子带走，阿尔维就放弃了这个想法。事实上在他不知道的时候，他也曾有过一个史蒂夫的孩子，但在三曲翼砸下来的时候，那个小生命就此夭折了。

所以当真正过上了所谓的“安稳”日子——不是在两个阿尔法的臂弯里醒来，而是被两个哭闹不止的小崽子吵醒，阿尔维觉得自己受到了全世界的恶意。还好，这两崽子经过检测都没有遗传到任何超级士兵血统，这倒是让阿尔维松了口气。

虽然两阿尔法都说不在意，但阿尔维还是跑去让托尼检测下孩子是谁的。

“孩子出生的时候，给你的报告里有。”托尼正在倒腾一个外骨骼一样的玩意儿，可能是什么新机甲。

“我随手丢了，没看。”阿尔维无奈，两个孩子都更像他，反而半点阿尔法父亲的特征了没有，但看杰伊那性格估计是巴基的。

“两小家伙长得挺像，我觉得是同卵双胞胎，也就是说来自同一个父亲。”托尼让Friday调数据出来，很快结果就浮在了空中。两个孩子的父亲基因那一栏都显示着——巴基·巴恩斯。

史蒂夫这么没用？

“也不一定是他没用……”托尼轻咳一声，“有可能是太猛。”

“什么意思？”

托尼思考了一下，开口，“欧米伽想要怀孕，必须是……”

“你他妈的真当我文盲啊！我他妈的懂这些，跳过这个步骤。”阿尔维皱着眉。

“就是说，巴恩斯的精子进入了你的卵子，而罗杰斯的因为超级士兵血统太强，直接穿过去了。”

“……”

阿尔维扶额，无奈了半天，所以……太猛还他妈的不行了？一瞬间有点心疼自家大金毛是怎么回事？

这几天两阿尔法都去出任务，阿尔维就去史塔克大厦暂住。反正娜塔莎也不在，肥啾也在这，也有个说话的伴。再者，整个大厦里唯一的阿尔法托尼·史塔克，和班纳博士一起泡在实验室里，估计已经两天没出来了。阿尔维完全不需要担心，除了哭闹不止的小崽子们以外的问题。

好容易把两崽子喂好奶哄睡，阿尔维把两个小家伙放回婴儿床里，甩甩已经酸痛不已的手，决定来杯酒犒劳自己。

“哺乳期能喝酒？”正窝在沙发里享受芝士堡的小胡子富翁提醒道，“你也不怕把我儿子们灌醉？”

“据我所知，他们不是你儿子，谢谢。”阿尔维泄气地在冰箱里挑了半天，非常勉强地选了橙汁，又顺便给托尼拿了瓶颜色奇怪的蔬菜汁，“我觉得你有必要和我患难与共。”

“嗨！这就不人道了，你怎么不喂大金毛吃蔬菜……不对！你家大金毛会好好吃蔬菜……Fuck！巴恩斯也不挑食！”托尼整个人蹦了起来，又泄气地倒回沙发上，“天啊！他们就没有点奇奇怪怪的兴趣爱好……闭嘴！操你不算！”

阿尔维耸了耸肩，表示自己什么也没说，“你家小辣椒呢？”

“哪壶不开提哪壶！你再这样我就要跟你聊聊量子力学了。”托尼很沮丧，缩在沙发上，“你快去看看我儿子，我听到他们在哭了。”

“少来！他们哭了Friday会告诉我？”阿尔维也窝在沙发里，“如果你需要个肩膀，我勉强可以借你用用！”

“走开啦！我回实验室和布鲁斯互相取暖！”

这就是阿尔维的日常，照顾两个小崽子，偶尔和克林特打电动，和史塔克斗嘴。

等两个阿尔法回来，过个几小时的三人世界，前戏做一半被小崽子的哭声打断。

“Fuck？！”

阿尔维挣扎着坐起来，史蒂夫非常主动的抓了外套下床，“我去吧！你和巴基继续！”

巴基如获大赦，继续趴在阿尔维胸口舔着那乳白的液体。坚持要母……不对！“父乳”喂养的阿尔维，奶水还算多，喂完两只小的，还够两只大的沾沾光。史蒂夫倒是对这个色情游戏不热衷，偶尔来上一口，都得脸红个半天。即使如此，阿尔维还是会尽量给史蒂夫留点，他真不吃才喂巴基。但巴基就乐此不疲了，他连每天一瓶一升装的牛奶都不喝了，一出任务回来就在阿尔维面前晃悠，和两只小崽子抢口粮。

这么些日子，阿尔维算是搞懂这两崽子的习性了，内特就是个小天使，吃饱喝足就睡觉，不哭不闹，还爱笑；杰伊就有点难搞了，简直是恶魔中的恶魔，一直哭闹不止，饿了哭，吃饱了也哭，睡醒了哭，困了也哭，恨不得吸引所有人的注意力。以至于阿尔维一天二十四小时，扣除睡眠，做爱，跟史塔克斗嘴，就只剩哄杰伊了。

“他肯定是个小阿尔法。”

克林特伸手戳杰伊的小脸，小家伙都只是“咯咯咯”直笑，反而是史蒂夫和巴基抱他，反手就是一巴掌。

“长大了肯定会祸害不少小欧米伽。”娜塔莎正在逗小内特，小家伙不知所措地一个劲躲到哥哥杰伊身后，“哦！他们太可爱了！杰伊是个弟控呀！”

“我说……你们两折腾自己三个崽子还不够，还得来折腾我儿子？”阿尔维在开放式厨房里煮咖啡。

“你家双胞胎都会爬来爬去了，皮特罗才刚出生没几天，除了哭就是哭，有什么好玩的！”娜塔莎正在继续和杰伊抢内特玩，小家伙简直气坏了，一下子哭了出来。阿尔维赶紧抛下咖啡赶过来，杰伊已经被克林特抱过去，重新哄好了。

“太好了！我让托尼把杰伊的呼叫器联你那，以后你来哄得了，他实在太闹腾了。”阿尔维抱怨道。

“反正我退休了，你如果要复出，可以把他两寄过来给我。”

克林特只怕是客气，没想到阿尔维还真直接就答应了。第二天，把两崽子抱去就克林特房间，就拍拍屁股回了健身房。

帮忙操练了好几个月的罗林斯，看到阿尔维的第一句不是“欢迎回来”，而是……“队长，你胸口怎么湿了。”气得阿尔维，狠狠地踹了他的屁股，就当是见面礼了。

你说怎么湿了！老子哺乳期呢！你他妈的说怎么湿了！窝在办公室里，锁上门偷偷用吸奶器的阿尔维，决定在办公室里安个冰箱，钱从罗林斯的工资里扣。

下午，巴基出完任务风风火火地跑来，不管三七二十一，就把在指导新人怎么出拳的阿尔维抗进了办公室。

“喂！你他妈的干什么？！”

“饿！”

在上衣被掀起，被巴基一口含住乳头的那一刻，阿尔维掐死他的心都有了，“你他妈的！要喝可以，别上牙！疼！”

自从配了电动吸奶器，阿尔维基本就没让双胞胎碰过自己的乳头，毕竟还蛮不舒服的，又怕小崽子们养成叼着乳头睡的坏习惯。于是……这里几乎要被巴基盖戳画押签名了。巴基享受完一边，又把注意力放到了另一边，爪子却被阿尔维拍掉，“这边是史蒂夫的。”

“我和史蒂夫，不分你我。”巴基舔掉了阿尔维乳尖上，溢出的一滴乳白色的液体，一副可怜兮兮的模样。

神他妈的不分你我？

“布鲁斯说了，崽子渴了饿了都得喝爹地的奶。”

去你他妈的一百六十磅，九十多岁的崽子！


	10. 【番外】Childhood

童年，朗姆洛永远的梦魇。

如果说史蒂夫的童年是因为那豆芽菜般的瘦弱身材而被嘲笑；冬日战士还是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的时候，童年还算美满；那……朗姆洛的童年简直不能算是童年。父亲去世，那曾是妓女的母亲被迫改嫁，朗姆洛成了拖油瓶，继父从来不给他好脸色，喝醉了就打朗姆洛和他的母亲出气。

这一切在朗姆洛奋起反抗的时候，有了一个终结——朗姆洛失手拿水果刀捅死了继父。恨意充满了朗姆洛的内心，他甚至没有感到害怕，他拿着那把刃都有几分钝的凶器，一刀一刀砍下那个恶魔的头，确保他不会复活。

朗姆洛的母亲不发一语，只是把所有的钱都拿给了朗姆洛，让他马上离开这个是非之地。

走出家门的那一刻，朗姆洛感到前所未有的自由，他觉得自己走出了地狱。

然而，显示残酷得令人发指，朗姆洛只是从一个地狱走向了另一个。离开的第一个晚上，朗姆洛所有的钱就被偷光了。在绝望中，有个同样在流浪的男孩给他递了根大麻烟。那个男孩，就是现在朗姆洛的副队长罗林斯。比朗姆洛大上两岁，是个阿尔法。

朗姆洛开始跟着罗林斯一起做着偷鸡摸狗的勾当，艰难度日，饥一顿饱一顿，如果不是共患难，朗姆洛也不会那么的信任他。

朗姆洛离家出走的时候才十一二岁，他的欧米伽母亲甚至没告诉他性别分化这回事，第一次发情期，便是他这辈子噩梦的来源。

他第一次经历这个，完全猝不及防，热潮一股一股顺着后穴涌出，这直接导致朗姆洛被几个身强力壮的阿尔法拖进潮湿阴暗的巷子里，全身瘫软的欧米伽根本无力反抗，他甚至数不清有几个人上了他，又被上了多少次。等罗林斯找到他的时候，朗姆洛的下身一片狼藉，血污几乎占据了他整个下半身，颈间的腺体亦是血肉模糊。用罗林斯的话来说，朗姆洛当时闻起来他妈的像块腐肉，没有一点活着的气息，就连那双琥珀般焦糖色的眸子，也透着死气。

朗姆洛奄奄一息的在床上躺了一个多月，罗林斯买不起药，也买不起任何能给黑发欧米伽补补身子的食物。他偷了几个鸡蛋，也不敢开火，只是敲碎了，冲了点偷来的热水，半生不熟的就给朗姆洛灌了下去。腥味蔓延开来，朗姆洛难受得差点没全吐出来，也是那时他发现自己怀孕了，可悲的是连孩子的父亲是谁都不知道。罗林斯为了朗姆洛去药房偷了堕胎药，为此罗林斯被打得鼻青脸肿，甚至为此丢了只眼睛。

朗姆洛完全不敢想未来，他甚至不知道能不能活过明天。他拿大麻就着朗姆酒，麻痹自己，似乎只有这样，才能让他忘记那些痛入骨髓的烂事。也不知是何时起，罗林斯突然有了点钱，他给朗姆洛置办了不少东西，其中包括一把格洛克手枪。

“尝尝这个。”罗林斯给朗姆洛递了块糖，一块朗姆酒巧克力，那玩意儿贵得够朗姆洛一周的伙食。

朗姆洛没敢接，“哪来的？”

“路上抢的，从一个富人家的孩子那。”罗林斯没说实话，那是他专门给朗姆洛买的，用的是他把脑袋别在腰上当佣兵赚的钱。朗姆洛这才把那块巧克力，放进了嘴里……

朗姆洛十四岁那年，罗林斯带着朗姆洛去拜模仿大师为师，但那个用面具掩盖真实面容的阿尔法却说只能收一个。罗林斯替朗姆洛做了这个决定，他连夜离开投靠了九头蛇，而朗姆洛成了模仿大师的弟子。两年学成之后，朗姆洛得知罗林斯身陷九头蛇无法脱身，于是，他用自己欧米伽的身份，混进了军妓营。

但，他失策了。

他在被要求用嘴伺候某个高层的时候，咬掉了那人的家伙。朗姆洛在九头蛇基地里被疯狂追杀，寡不敌众，只能躲进了一个看起来像冰库的房间，在那里，朗姆洛第一次见到了冬兵那兔崽子。只有一只手臂的阿尔法，裸着上身，歪着头看朗姆洛，半长的深棕色短发微卷，灰绿的眸子看起来楚楚可怜，阿尔法咬着那殷红的唇，“你，谁？”

“朗姆洛，布洛克·朗姆洛。”朗姆洛不由自主地回答，他从没见过这么好看的阿尔法。

外头传来了吵闹声，却迟迟没有进来，朗姆洛在嘈杂声中听出，外边的人很怕眼前这个阿尔法——他们叫他资产。朗姆洛一瞬间想通，想活命他必须控制眼前的资产。一念之间他勾引了资产，他也看得出来资产似乎很喜欢他，如果武器也懂一见钟情的话。

后来，朗姆洛还是被逮回了军妓营，即将被处死的时候，幸运女神终于想起了朗姆洛——被重新安上机械臂的资产，动手掐死了管理员。在祖拉的坚持下，军妓营里连带朗姆洛在内的所有欧米伽被拖了出来，供发情了的资产挑选。

资产掐断了好几个主动上前的欧米伽的脖子，最后那双灰绿的眸子落在了朗姆洛身上，毫无情感可言的武器舔了下嘴唇，似乎发现了完美的猎物。祖拉立马下令，把朗姆洛拖出来，注射了药剂强制发情，资产就这么在众目睽睽之下二次标记了朗姆洛。当然，如果不算上那几十个黑漆漆的枪口，这一切和朗姆洛计划的八九不离十。

朗姆洛顺利成为了新一任资产管理员，九头蛇里不乏些前地痞流氓，谁又不知道朗姆洛是怎么上位的？如果不是冬兵，不知道多少人惦记上了朗姆洛的屁股。但，即使吃不到，这些人还是要过过嘴瘾，暗地里说朗姆洛是“冬兵的婊子”。当然，朗姆洛心里也清楚，他并不那么忠心于九头蛇，他不能只靠冬兵——武器尚且需要更新换代，更何况这是个人形武器——这兔崽子随时都可能被冰冻。

朗姆洛放弃了前任管理员留下的冬兵重启口令，他用身体把自己和冬兵捆绑在一起，冬兵开始面无表情地喊他“爹地”，听话的任由朗姆洛摸头，像只最为乖巧的狗狗，当然，是那种只对主人撒娇的大狼狗。

朗姆洛用恩师传授的手段，人挡杀人，佛挡杀佛，他用十年的时间，一步一步爬上特战队长的位子，而罗林斯成了他的副手。几年前，冬兵再次被冰冻，朗姆洛也跟随皮尔斯进入神盾局系统成为双料特攻队长。直到美国队长被发现，并成功解冻，朗姆洛被派去监视史蒂夫·罗杰斯，必要时采取非常手段。

于是，在皮尔斯的命令下，朗姆洛重操旧业，就像十多年前为了活命勾引冬兵一样——朗姆洛被送进了实验室，洗掉了标记，重塑了颈部腺体，就为了爬上美国精神领袖的床……

“所以……从一开始你就在骗我？”史蒂夫简直难以置信，他是那么相信那时的朗姆洛。

好半天，毁了半张脸的黑发男人的注意力，才从新领养的纯黑色德牧骨头身上移开，“也不算……至少离家出走和流落街头是真的。那时候怕你吓到，而且我也不太想回忆……”

冬兵正和骨头大眼瞪小眼，似乎完全没把自家好友和朗姆洛的对话放心上，他用金属手臂拍了拍那只未成年德牧的头，换来了一个恶狠狠地呲牙。

“都过去了！”史蒂夫伸手把朗姆洛搂进怀里，后者头直接被按进了那“波澜壮阔”的大胸里。

“嗨！史蒂夫？！这他妈的太不厚道了！”冬兵直接抛下骨头，三步并两步就把朗姆洛夺了回去，“我们他妈的说好的，不能单独对爹地动手动脚？！”

朗姆洛心中一紧，这两家伙到底达成了什么可怕的协议？

等两个阿尔法真正把协议实施，前九头蛇、神盾局双料特攻队长倒在床上，浑身腰酸背痛地哀叹着，索科维亚协议也不过如此嘛……


	11. 【番外】队长可能是有病

本人，姓罗林斯，名杰克，阿尔法，雇佣兵，前九头蛇、神盾局特战队双料副队长。

我越来越觉得，队长他妈的就是个傻子，不折不扣的傻子。当然，我说的是布洛克·朗姆洛，不是甜美系的美国金发大胸。布洛克是个完全不把自己当欧米伽的欧米伽，我十多年的老队长，现在脑子不太正常的那个。和他相处久了，以至于我都觉得自己他妈的脑子不太正常了！对此我无能为力，只能掐着手中的烟盒出气。反正里头也不是什么好烟，捏坏了也不心疼。

当然，我说的不是记忆错乱那档子破事，毕竟哪个脑子正常的人，会去当雇佣兵？而是队长大老远跑去救一个可能都不一定记得他的“武器”——九头蛇的秘密武器冬日战士。再说了，有美国队长在那，犯得着队长你去救吗？对哦，队长可能就是为了美队去的。突然有点可怜冬兵，是怎么回事？等等！我他妈什么时候也变得这么矫情了？不行，这锅队长你必须背！

我被抓了，自愿的。不打入内部怎么救队长出来？但等我进来了，就觉得自己这他妈的是白搭进来了。队长整天吃香的喝辣的，有冬兵陪着聊天，动不动就腻歪上。那个美队什么毛病，大半夜不睡觉跑来看队长睡觉。这三人到底他妈的什么毛病？磨磨叽叽，娘们唧唧！他妈的上床来个一发，操爽了就在一起，操不爽他妈的就分了！哪来的那么多的事！这么多犯人呢！能不能注意点影响！队长你真给我们这些反派丢脸！

磨了半个多月我终于他妈的被提审了。这会儿冬兵来了，能离隔壁牢房那个粉红泡泡一会儿是一会儿，对此我甚是满意。被狱警带去审问室的路上，都在思考是不是谈了恋爱的家伙，脑子都有毛病。

审问我的，正是每晚都来视奸队长的罗杰斯，“好久不见，杰克。开始审讯之前，我能问你个问题吗？”罗杰斯一脸和蔼可亲，难怪队长喜欢叫这家伙大胸甜心，看着是是挺甜的。

别问我美国宪法，我不会背。

罗政委明显愣了一下，似乎特别无奈，那甜美的微笑都僵住了，“不，我想问问你布洛克的事。”

队长？队长有什么好问的？以前看着可精明了，现在傻不拉几的。真想给他灌几个生鸡蛋，让他清醒清醒。

“班纳博士对他做了体检和心理评估，他的状况不太好。”罗杰斯把一份报告放在了我面前，“报告上说他近期流过一次产……”

不关我的事，我就是他的苦逼副手，地位不高，还得替他善后。孩子？那还用问！不是你的就是，冬兵的。

罗杰斯沉默了一下，似乎是懊恼，也似乎是沮丧，“你们逃亡的时候，他有没有提起过我？”

有啊！队长每次醒来失忆了，都会问你在哪。对了，你是不是有送过他什么东西啊？每次失忆他都发疯似的找，找不到就喝酒，喝多了倒浴缸里睡，有次还吐得一身都是血。

“……”罗杰斯犹豫了一下，“我没送过他东西，你怎么知道不是巴基送的？”

谁他妈的是巴基？你说冬兵？连工资都没有，都是队长养着他。他倒是送了队长不少咬了一口的酸李子。

罗杰斯明显尴尬了一下，起身，让人来把我带回牢房。

“嗨！罗杰斯！”我还是忍不住开了口，金发阿尔法抬起头看我，我呼出了一口气，“你们都愿意给冬兵一次机会，为什么不愿意给队长一次机会呢？”

“他是九头蛇……”罗杰斯的神情有点复杂。

“有什么区别？冬兵也是。”我完全不能理解，这人的脑子是不是都转化成大胸了，不对！是谈了恋爱的家伙都有毛病才对！

“别叫他冬兵。巴基是逼不得已。”罗杰斯还是替发小说了话，我都替队长感到不值，养了这么多年，白养咯！又贴钱又失身的……啧！太惨了！

不过，谁他妈的不是呢？搞得好像我们这些烂人有得选一样，没有九头蛇，你们能接纳我们吗？我们活在社会底层，九头蛇给了我们像个人一样活下去的机会。你们呢？一半欺凌我们，一半恨不得枪毙我们。队长前半辈子过得那么苦，他值得更好的，至少不是刚被拖去做完人流，还得照顾生活不能自理的家伙！

我被罗杰斯亲自送回了牢房，队长正披着被子窝在床上。

“嗨~甜心！”队长丢掉被子，裸着上身就走上前搭着那玻璃牢门，语气轻佻得让罗杰斯红了脸。

“下午好，布洛克。”

尬住！我选择死亡！

倒在床上不去看队长和罗杰斯调情，算那个金发老冰棍识相，给队长带了甜食。欧米伽还是得多吃点甜的，看看队长最近被养得越来越滋润了。队长的发情期快到了，闻起来像杯热巧克力，加了很多朗姆酒又甜又带劲的那种。果不其然，当晚冬兵就抱着一大堆食物来了。

“小兔崽子，你是来看我的，还是来野餐的？”我听到队长这么说。

“你发情期快到了，爹地。总要有人陪你过！”冬兵是这么答的。

但是，我他妈的怎么有种不祥的预感？

到了晚上，隔壁牢房开始发出不可描述的声音，队长算我求你了！能不能别叫得那么大声！史塔克你他妈的吃白饭的啊！监狱隔音效果怎么能他妈的这么不好啊！还是九头蛇宿舍好，至少住队长隔壁几十年不用听他的叫床声，不过听起来蛮辣的……卧槽！我他妈的什么毛病！

隔壁活活折腾了三天，我他妈的也基本三天没睡，当然其他牢房应该也八九不离十，一个个顶着黑眼圈，有冤无处述的模样。

很快隔壁牢房的墙壁重新变回透明，看着队长心满意足地窝在床上，如果我没记错的话，这是他这么多年之后再次露出这种表情！上次可能是我送他了块巧克力？我他妈的能怎么办？当然是选择原谅他啊！

过了些时日，队长被接了出去，黑寡妇说他怀孕了。他整天关牢里，罗杰斯都没进去过怎么他妈的怀孕！哦……是冬兵的？好吧！肯定是冬兵的。好气啊！哪有这么变相秀恩爱的啊！

之后，我很长时间没见到队长。也不知道过了多久，可能几个月，也可能一年……再见到队长，他穿着全新的作战服，全黑的短袖紧身衣，外头是两条交叉带。那两条带子紧的，可以把把队长胸都勒出来了，不过也可能是最近过得太滋润养的。队长手上除了个一闪一闪的定位器，还有个在监狱昏暗的灯光下都闪闪发光的铂金戒指。

噫！嫌弃！

“想不想出来？”队长蹲了下来，“还跟着我干，就是得戴个这样的手环，记记步数、呼吸、心跳什么的……”

“冬兵还做你的副手吗？”

“额……”队长抓了抓自己的头发，“如果你愿意出来的话，他就去做史蒂夫的副手。”

我有一句妈卖批，必须得讲！队长你他妈的是有病？

“……”队长沉默了一下，“是吧……我觉得自己有病！不过他两对我挺好的！”

算了，有病就有病吧！反正有两超级士兵养着，关老子屁事！

我终于出狱了，手上也带上了定位器，继续跟着队长干。

操！这和说好的不一样！为毛他妈的美队在第一分队，队长你带第二分队，冬兵远程狙击，隔着那么老远，你们他妈的都要用通讯器秀恩爱？

“布洛克，你还好吗？”

“爹地好得很呢，甜心！小兔崽子你那怎么样？”

“很好，爹地。晚餐吃什么？”

“奶油培根意面？甜心你觉得怎么样？”

“行，我给你们做。”

上帝啊！有完没完？这年头谈了恋爱还当队长的，是不是都他妈的有毛病！


End file.
